Somewhere
by bloodyrose2014
Summary: Laurel White was claimed to be an abomination by her mother's family, having the blood lines of both vampire and werewolf flowing through her veins. After an unexpected accident she somehow lands into the movie of the 2004 musical Phantom of the Opera. Here she gains the attention of the Phantom. An unexpected love forms between the both of them despite time and space.
1. Loss of Loved Ones

**Hello my fellow readers!  
So lately I've been into Phantom of the Opera. I hope you guys enjoy this story!  
Laurel would be portrayed by none other than Emilia Clarke. ^^  
I only own my OC's.  
All Phantom of the Opera characters belong to Gaston Leroux, the musical belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber!  
And now on with the show or well story XD  
**

 **Laurel's POV**

 _Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye,  
Remember me once in awhile please promise me you'll try  
When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free  
If you ever find a moment spare a thought of me_

"Thank you Ms. White" my drama instructor Mr. Knight said as I finished my audition for Phantom of the Opera play our local college was doing. I made a quick bow before I headed off the stage. Before I go any further my name is Laurel White and as you just noticed I am trying to get the part of Christine Daae. I am twenty-nine years old majoring in Theater and Fine Arts. Ever since I was little I loved to show off pretending to be some princess or what not and acting in front of my parents and the rest of my family. At a young age my parents discovered I had two hidden talents which was singing and the other was playing the violin and piano.

Once those talents were learned I was put through many lessons and all of it paid off despite the blood, sweat, and tears. I was about to graduate from college getting my Bachelor's degree in the Theater and Fine Arts field. In order to get a guaranteed high scores on my final, it was recommended that the seniors at least try and audition for the annual spring play. Last year it had been Les Miserables and I was a member of the chorus which didn't bother me. In my mind my voice was okay, I mean sure I could sing, but not like Emmy Rossum did in the 2004 film adaption of the Phantom of the Opera. The mere thought of that movie got me to blush. I always had the hots for the Phantom or Erik. Gerard Butler did a fantastic job playing him and I occasionally watched it despite it being my second favorite musical, The Lion King being number one. When I left elementary school I began to start playing the violin and piano, my father was actually a pianist while my mother had played the violin. I might as well confess I'm not human now that I brought up my parents.

You see I am half vampire and half human. My mother was a vampire while my father was a werewolf. My mother met my father her true mate at a young age, and her family didn't approve. They were called purists who wanted her to marry another vampire to preserve her race, despite her true mate being a werewolf, a vampire's sworn enemy.

It wasn't that long during after their courtship began when my mother learned she was pregnant. In order to protect myself and my father, she cut all ties from her family and ran away with my father. His family was way different from my maternal side of the family; they believed that werewolves, vampires, humans, and other species unknown to man to live in peace so they welcomed my mother with open arms. I was born nine months later and my mother hasn't seen or heard from her family since then which I thought was good riddance. My pack lived in a decent sized town in a northern part of Virginia, close to Charlottesville. The reason for this was that the pack needed the forest to roam around, not only to hunt, but to embrace their inner wolves. Our neighborhood looked like any human suburb, only the houses had a good few acres, while I lived in the main mansion which was only for the members of the alpha pair being my paternal grandparents. I was a mixture of both my parents and a little of my paternal grandmother. My hair was exactly like Christine's brown and curly which was a pain in the ass, I mean come on my hair is so stubborn when I have to brush it. The only difference was there were black edges at the ends; I guess I was born with that attribute. I have my mother's fierce indigo colored eyes, when my vampire side was angry they would glow red, when my inner wolf wakes up, they glow gold. My parents were my world and I loved them with all my heart. My mother was a strings teacher at the nearby schools from elementary through middle; my father played the piano at the local restaurants and would travel a lot sometimes. Today I wore a black t-shirt that read "Mother of Dragons" written in red, I had on blue jeans and black boots. Hell I like wearing boots in the spring so sue me!

My hair was in a braid and I wore the sigil for House Targaryen on black threaded cord around my neck the sigil was in gold, which proved I was a fan of Game of Thrones. I went by the drama room to get my things before I returned to the auditorium to watch the rest of the auditions. My chances of getting the role of Christine were slim, hell it surprised me when I got the role of Belle in the Beauty and the Beast during my freshmen year of college. I smirked as one of my two best friends came upon the stage, his name was Michael and he wanted the role of the Phantom. He was a fellow werewolf like I was and he was handsome. His hair was shoulder length the color of black and his eyes were blue-grey, he wore a black t-shirt with the simple jeans and tennis shoes.

He began to sing "Music of the Night" which was a hard song to sing. But the way Michael sang it was bloody fantastic, when he finished I whistled and clapped. Mike saw me and he shot me a wink and I did the same as he hurried off stage, a second later my other best friend Alyssa also a werewolf, came upon the stage. Alyssa had the biggest crush on Michael and the big dope was too chicken to admit he liked her as well. Alyssa had blonde hair and hazel eyes; she would be perfect for Meg, which was the part she wanted. She too did a good job singing her audition and I only clapped this time so I wouldn't get into trouble for whistling out loud again.

My two friends joined me so to watch the rest of the auditions. After the last audition Mr. Knight stood up and announced by the end of the weekend the cast would be up, this was my second audition, and I was surprised I even passed the first round. Alyssa was the first to stand up she wore a short sleeved red shirt, with jeans and red sandals. Both Mike and I followed after her glad that the second round of auditions were over.

"You did well Khaleesi, no doubt you'll get Christine" Mike said throwing an arm around my shoulder.

"Only time shall tell pack mate" I replied to my friend as we approached his silver jeep. Today it was his turn to take us to school and back.

"You shouldn't doubt your talents Laurel, even your ice magic is awesome"

I almost forgot about my last and final gift. I had the power to control ice like Elsa from Frozen and it was a gift I treasured.

"Thanks you guys" I told them as we came to the jeep. I chose to sit in the back seat so Alyssa could be with her crush, heh, heh, heh.

Mike got into the driver's seat and turned the jeep on before pulling out of the school parking lot.

"I wouldn't mind getting the part of the Phantom or Raoul to be honest"

"You would get all the fan girls as the Phantom" Alyssa said with a hard blush.

"Very true" Mike said and I rolled my eyes at his comment. I pulled out my I-Phone 6 and it was fully charged, the charger was in my purse, along with the other usual things, we females carry around. I chose to play the "Phantom of the Opera" song from the actual movie soundtrack.

"I hear you playing that song Khaleesi!" Alyssa shouted.

"It's because she wants to hear Gerard Butler singing" Mike added. I slapped Michael's shoulder gently and he laughed. I tuned out Alyssa and Mike's new conversation about cramming down for finals as I listened to my soundtrack. We finally left the outskirts of town and entered our domain belonging to the pack. Immediately I knew something was wrong when we entered. Mike's parents made him stop the car.

"What the hell is going on?" Michael asked his father.

"The pack was attacked, vampires, and now are at the mansion"

"Mo*********r!" I swore and I opened the jeep and high tailed it out of there. I ignored the protests of my fellow pack mates as I ran like hell to my home. It didn't take long for me to arrive because my mother was in tears and she was holding my father. Her white dress was stained with his blood and I couldn't hear his heartbeat as I hurried over and bent down beside him, he was dead.

"No, No, No!" I screamed before I broke into tears and I put my face against my father's chest sobbing not caring if blood got on me. I felt my mother touch my hair and I let her.

"So the half-breed joins her mother" came a cruel male voice. I looked up and saw a man I immediately recognized as a vampire. His hair was silver with a bit of red in it; he wore a dark blue business suit which was torn in several places and had blood on it. His eyes glowed red and blood stained his lips.

"You will not talk to my daughter like that!" Mom snapped standing to her feet, her fangs out and her eyes now glowed red in both anger and grief.

"Be silent you traitor" the man hissed at Mom.

"You shut the hell up, you murderer!" I snarled as I stood to my feet as well. My fangs were now out and I felt fury in my eyes.

Two more male vampires most likely who worked for this jerk threw two more bodies onto the ground and I screamed. It was my grandmother and grandfather. I snarled and I summoned my ice magic. Two blue ice stakes formed in both of my hands and I ran towards the two male vampires who tossed my grandparents to the ground like trash. If a stake was pushed into a vampire's heart it would kill them instantly, which was the case as I shoved both of my ice stakes into their undead hearts. The two of them turned into dust and I tossed the stakes aside as I turned to the man who was smirking. I then closed my eyes and felt the shift of my inner wolf coming out.

My body smoked silver and white, and a second later I was snarling and bending down ready to attack. My wolf form was pure silver except for the white patch around my right eye. My wolf form was big, the size of a small pony, but still powerful, none of the less.

"Laurel, don't!" Mom screamed as I leapt into the air. The male vampire caught me and the two of us went to the ground. My fangs sank into his throat and his nasty blood entered my mouth, I felt him dying, but not before he could impale me with something. I looked down and saw a knife buried beneath my left breast, thankfully not near my heart. He pulled it out before he died underneath my claws and as he did I felt myself give away into darkness, the screams of my mother was the last thing I would hear.

 **Erik's POV**

 **France/Opera House**

Today had been a boring day in my life as the Opera Ghost. La Carlotta was annoying me and I decided to get rid of my anger by playing my organ in my underground home. I was still playing when I suddenly felt something was off, way off. I decided to go and investigate what was causing my distraction since I wasn't one to like said things. I stood and quickly went to my gondola and got into it. I used the black pole with the silver end to row through the open gate of my home and I was shortly rowing towards the stairs. The ride didn't take long and I didn't hesitate a moment as I got out of the boat and hurried up a secret passageway that led to the roof. I was the master of this Opera House and knew all of its hidden passageways, hiding spots, and many other secrets.

As I got closer to the roof I smelled blood and by the smell it was a lot. For a second I was worried my promising student, Christine Daae might have been hurt. This made me glide up the stairs at a faster pace, and I quickly open the trap door that was joined into a wall and came upon the moonless night sky. My eyes widened when I saw a figure on the snow covered roof and I knew it was a woman. I carefully strode over to her and saw that she was soaked in blood. A nasty stab wound was visible underneath her left breast and it was still bleeding. Not caring if I got blood onto myself I put both of my hands on top of the wound so pressure would stop the bleeding. I held onto the wound with both my hands until I felt the wound stop bleeding finally. It was then I removed a bloody glove and felt her neck for a pulse and was relieved to see she was alive, but barely.

"Hang on little bird" I said to her as took off my cape and wrapped it around her body. I then picked her up into my arms and began to head back to the trap door.

"You're safe now" I whispered to her.

 **T.T  
Such a sad way to start the story, and Eriks saves Laurel.  
Please review! **


	2. You Got To Be Kidding Me

**Laurel is in for a shock!  
XD  
She meets Madame Giry, Meg, and Christine. Also we meet another character named Leo who is Meg's true mate. Song "Breathe No More" belongs to Evanescence.**

 **Laurel's POV**

The last thing I remembered were the screams of my mother and darkness claiming me when I had passed out. The next thing I knew I suddenly sat up with a gasp and I felt that I had been sweating.

"Easy my dear you had quite a day and a half" said a middle aged women's voice. I turned to my right and my eyes went wide when I saw none other than Miranda Richardson in front of me. It was then I looked around the room and I realized I wasn't in my town anymore. In fact I didn't recognize any of the surroundings.

 _Okay I think I must be dead or dreaming because none of this should be real_ I thought as I turned back to Miranda Richardson.

"Where am I and who are you?" I inquired politely.

"I am Madame Giry madam and you are in the Opera House Populaire"

Holy Crap!

If this was really Madame Giry then that must mean.

I'M IN THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA FREAKING MOVIE!

How was this even possible?

I quickly shoved that thought aside.

"What happened to me exactly Ms. Giry?"

"You may call by my first name Antoinette or Madame my dear" Madame Giry then came over to me.

She was dressed in her signature green dress which I liked; her hair was in its braid like it was in the movie on several occasions. I looked down and I noticed I had a bandage tube top shirt around my torso; I wore a white shift skirt around my waist. Antoinette pressed hand on the spot where I had been stabbed and I winced at the pain.

"I'm sorry if that hurts you were lucky to have been found when you were" she said as she pulled her hand away.

"Who saved me?" I asked having a feeling I knew who and already I felt my face turning blood red.

"A friend of mine who owns this Opera House, he is sometimes called the Opera Ghost, most of the time he's called the Phantom of the Opera"

HA!

I was right!

I simply nodded before I looked around at my surroundings. The room I was in was smaller than my room back home, but still a decent sized none of the less. The walls were a dark red, there was a wardrobe that looked to be made out of Rosewood, it was the color of mahogany, a vanity table sat not too far from it. It was made out of the same wood and color, it had three mirrors on it and it was beautifully carved. I saw an archway that most likely led to a bathing chamber, there were several candles alight as well several lamps.

The bed I sat in was a simple twin sized bed with the same coloring of the walls as was the pillow case. The framework was gold which I liked. A nightstand sat next to the bed made out of the same wood and color of the vanity and wardrobe. On it sat another lighting thing of this time because I so wasn't in 2016 anymore.

"What is your name my dear?" Madame Giry asked breaking my train of thought.

"Laurel, my name is Laurel White"

"A pretty name" I blushed at Madame Giry's compliment. She then said she needed to examine my stab wound and I let her. She first had to unwrap the bandage top from off of my torso and I covered my breasts with one arm as I lifted up the other. I looked down and saw my stab wound was in the process of healing already that was another thing about being a hybrid that was useful we healed quickly.

"It appears to be healing, I would give it a few days" Madame Giry said as she held a white shirt that men in this time usually used as an undershirt. I gratefully took and pulled it on; it didn't take a genius to figure how it worked.

"Antoinette" I said suddenly to Madame Giry. She had disposed of the bandage top and looked back at me.

"What is it my dear?"

"I don't expect you to believe me but am I not from this time or place, I come from the future or well whatever you wish to call it, I'm from the year 2016"

As I expected Madame Giry only raised an eyebrow. Hold the phone!

I remembered I had my purse with me and perhaps that somehow got through as well.

"Was a bag found next to me when your friend, the Phantom found me?"

"Now that you bring that up" Madame Giry opened the wardrobe and pulled out my purse. She then closed the door and walked over to me. She handed it to me and I said thank you before fishing out my I-Phone 6. Madame Giry's eyes went wide with curiosity.

"This enough is proof from where I'm from, it's an electronic device that allows people from my time period to communicate with one another it can also do other things"

Madame Giry was silent as she still eyed my phone and I quickly chose a song that I liked. Her eyes went wide in amazement as the song played clearly. I then shut the song off and put the phone away, the phone charger was in my purse though I doubt it would be of any use.

"I believe you but I think it would be wise to keep this a secret for now"

"I agree with that completely"

I didn't want people to think I was a nut job here in 1870. I jumped when there was a sudden knock on the door.

"Easy Laurel it's just Leo, he's one of our stagehands who works the rafters above the stage" Madame Giry reassured me as she turned around and went to door. She opened the door and in came a man who looked close to my age. His hair was black like Michael's and his eyes were brown, like chocolate. It was then I suddenly stood up. This male was half vampire and half human!

His clothes looked wrinkled and messy no doubt from a hard day's work.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mademoiselle" Leo greeted as he came up to me and he kissed my hand.

"It's a pleasure to as you well" I replied back blushing.

"Is she human?" Antoinette asked. I turned my head to look at her dumbfounded. She knew about vampires and werewolves?!

"That is for her to answer if she wishes" Leo said looking from me to Madame Giry. The middle aged woman looked to me.

"I am not human, I am half vampire and half werewolf born from a union most would still frown upon, I didn't realize you had vampires and other mythical beasts from books to be here"

"You would be surprised, most vampires tend to hide now these days, the streets for now are clear of them, but one will appear from time to time" Antoinette explained as she came up to stand next to Leo.

"The wolves that take human form dare not to show themselves to humans, they don't trust us especially in these times, my mother was a vampire who fell in love with a human man, they were meant to be mates, my father sadly was killed by my mother's unapproving suitor, and she fled before she had me" Leo explained.

At the mention of his parents I nearly lost my footing and Leo had to catch me. Angry tears poured down my face. Leo helped me sit back down on the bed.

"My father was murdered before I was found, as were my grandparents" I said.

Madame Giry came up to me and bent down so I could look into her eyes.

"I am so sorry my child that you had to endure such pain, for now you are welcome to stay here at the Opera House, this can be your room"

"And I will be in any help if I can Ms. Laurel" Leo added.

"Laurel is fine" I said back to the Dhampir.

So it was then that my so called stay at the Opera House began. Madame Giry had brought me some soup afterwards and Leo went out to get me some clothes of this time frame to last me for awhile. For the first few days I was kept in bed so my body would still heal from my almost near death. To my displeasure the clothes that Leo got me were mostly dresses, and I had asked Antoinette if I could alter to them to my liking as well as wear some male attire. Meg's mother didn't like the idea at first but Leo managed to convince her.

On the fifth day my wound finally healed but it would leave a scar as a reminder of what happened to me. Whenever I thought of that man who gave me my scar I snarled with hatred. Not only had he tried to kill me, but he had killed my father and grandparents and perhaps my mother. The mere thought of Mom being killed only made me want to go back to my time even more. I missed Michael and Alyssa. On the sixth day I finally had enough of being cooped up in my room and I asked Madame Giry if it was okay to leave it. She agreed I was in that room long enough and after a quick bath I pulled out a dress that resembled Daenerys when she took over Astapor.

I had spent yesterday altering it along with several of my other dresses. Leo found my altering amusing, I still had my Targaryen sigil necklace around my neck, the precious thing somehow didn't get ruined through all of this fiasco. I wore grey pants underneath the blue dress and grey boots as I finally left my room for the first time. I could have easily gotten lost, but I had Leo to show me the rest of the house later. I heard singing and I winced when I heard none other than La Carlotta singing. Gods she sucked!

I followed her singing and I saw that I was getting close to the stage. Madame Giry smiled as I came up to her in the back part of the stage hidden from the main stage.

"I like this dress" she said and I blushed. I then took a quick glance of Carlotta and I noticed she was rehearsing for Hannibal. As she sung a higher note I growled.

"Her singing hurts my ears" I said to Antoinette.

"Sometimes she hurts mine too" Meg's mother agreed and I laughed. I then chose that moment to ask her the idea I had.

"As a way to thank you for saving my life along with the Phantom, I was wondering if you needed help with the plays and what not"

This got Madame Giry to turn to me with interest.

"What can you do?" she asked.

"I can sing, along with playing the violin and piano, and I can also dance and act"

My dancing didn't start off great but they improved with lessons.

"I will consider it we just had a young lady leave due to her family moving to England, ahh here comes my daughter" Madame Giry then looked ahead of her and Meg and Christine walked towards us in their costumes for Hannibal, that they wore at the beginning of the movie. The two of them were basically Jennifer Ellison and Emmy Rossum. They were both beautiful and I meant it.

"Girls this is Laurel she was the young woman that was found on the roof"

"Hi" I greeted the two girls shyly.

"It's good to see you up and about" Meg said to me first.

"We thought you would have died" Christine added.

"Thank you for your concern for my well being" I told them just as Carlotta wrapped up her singing. I then watched the rest of the cast perform and I enjoyed it. This was better than watching the movie.

After rehearsal Christine and Meg offered for me to join them to dinner which I accepted. The three of us had dinner with Antoinette and Leo. It turned out Meg was Leo's true mate and they were engaged. Christine and Meg knew about him being half human and half vampire, and they seemed to take my genetics pretty well. Our dinner was fresh cooked salmon with various other sides. The salmon tasted delightful and I fought hard the urge to not devour my meal. Afterwards Leo asked if I wanted to see the main stage and this I definitely did not refuse. Christine and Meg joined us.

"Oh wow" I said as I finally stood at the front of the main stage admiring the auditorium. It was even more beautiful in person; I quickly glanced towards Box 5. I wondered if said Phantom was there now watching. My eyes narrowed when I thought I saw movement, but it was not lit well for me to see.

"Mama has told us you can play piano and sing as well" Meg said suddenly and I turned back to her.

My face turned red.

"I do my father was a piano player and he taught me how to play"

"Can you play something for us?" Christine asked.

"Uh sure I guess where is the piano exactly?"

"Down where the musicians play, I'll show you" Leo answered and I followed him off the stage from the back and he led down to where the music pit what I called was. Sure enough there was a piano and it looked well kept, Leo slid open the door and ivory keys greeted me. I sat down on the stool and I thought of what on earth I should play. Then a song I knew that did well with the piano came to my mind and I placed my hands out onto the keys and began to play and as well to sing.

 _I've been looking in the mirror for so long  
That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side  
All the little pieces falling, shatter  
Shards of me, too sharp, to put back together  
To small to matter  
But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces  
If I try to touch her  
And I bleed  
I bleed  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no more_

 _Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well  
Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child  
Lie to me,  
Convince that I've been sick forever  
And all of this  
Well make sense when I get better  
But I know the difference  
Between myself and my reflection  
I just can help but to wonder  
Which of us do you love  
So I bleed  
I bleed  
And I breathe  
I breathe no  
I bleed  
And I breathe  
I breathe  
I breathe,  
No more. _

As I finished singing did I finish the piano playing. I then looked up at Leo and then Christine and Meg.

Both girls had smiles on their faces while Leo smirked.

"That was beautiful and well played Laurel" Christine said.

"You sing well too" Meg added.

"Not like Christine though I heard you sing earlier and your voice is the beautiful one" I told Christine.

"As is your voice Laurel you shouldn't deny that" Christine said back and I blushed.

 **Erik's POV**

I watched as my student walk away with her friend along with the stagehand and the woman I saved. I had hidden myself in Box 5 as the woman now I knew her name Laurel played her song. Her voice was just as sweet as was Christine's and so was her piano playing. It would seem she was either born with her voice or she was taught well. I then smirked as I stood up and made my leave from Box 5.

 **Laurel's POV**

Meg and Christine ended up dragging me to Madame Giry and begged for me to be the new dancer. They praised my voice despite my protests and Madame Giry finally gave in. I smiled at the middle aged woman and thanked her and promised I wouldn't let her down and would work hard. Christine walked me to my room which I was grateful for. Despite her choosing Raoul, she wasn't a bad woman. After we said goodnight I entered my room ready to go to bed. My eyes went wide when I caught an unknown scent which was human. I then saw a note along with a black ribbon tied up to a single red rose. I knew damn well who it came from. I went over to where the letter was and I turned it around to see the red skull mark seal. I used my claws to break the seal and I pulled out the letter and read the note, my face now blood red.

 _You should never deny your talents my dear Laurel.  
I watched you play this evening and you are gifted.  
I am glad to see you on the amends of healing.  
I shall make my presence known to you soon in person. _

_Yours truly_

 _0.G_

"Holy s**t" was all I could say.

 **XD  
Laurel has an admirer. Hope you enjoy guys!  
Please review many roses to those who do!**


	3. Angel of Music

**Hello my fellow readers!  
Here's another chapter for you all!  
I don't know when I'm going to update again because my mother is in the hospital and I will most likely have to fly out this weekend!  
Thanks for your patience!**

 **Laurel's POV**

Three weeks passed since I arrived at the Opera House and boy had I been busy. The day after I received the note from said mysterious Phantom, did I start rehearsals. The work was both wonderful and tiring; I would wake up between eight or nine to have breakfast with the other chorus girls before practicing on stage. Christine and Meg soon became good friends to me along with Leo. Hannibal would have its opening night any day now and Carlotta was annoying the hell out of me. For one thing I did not like her arrogant I'm the top diva bull crap, second she would say rude things about the chorus girls, I even heard her mention some things about me, which only pissed me off. I however tended not to lose my cool easily unlike others did. The first few days of dancing and what not made my feet sore as hell, but eventually my body got used to the dancing.

The only thing I was dreading in part of the play was that damn outfit the chorus girls had to wear basically like they wore at the beginning of the movie. Antoinette was patient with me and I was grateful for that, I can survive on a diet of human food, but do to being half vampire I had to have blood. So after the Opera House became silent at night Leo and I would leave and hunt the streets to find our prey if we had to. I preferred human blood then animal blood but I could live on either. Usually Leo would find some no good scoundrel and we would feed from him or her enough to not kill them. As Madame Giry said my stab wound did in fact scar but it wasn't visible when I wore the dreaded slave outfits. Since writing his note I hadn't seen or heard from the mysterious Phantom. I however knew he was watching.

"I really hate this outfit" I growled as I finished putting the top part of the slave costume on. Thank god the skirt covered my tattoo of Drogon, Viserion, and Rhaegal which was rested on my right thigh.

"It's only for one night Laurel besides you look cute in it" Christine said and I smiled at her. I then caught Joseph Boquet also known as the pervert peeping through a window. I smirked and with only Christine and Meg watching as a beam of ice shot out my left outstretched hand, the window completely froze.

"That is really cool" Meg said.

"It's another gift of mine I treasure most I inherited it from my mother's side of the family"

The three of us then took our leave from the dressing room and we as we past I smirked when I saw Boquet's face still had my ice magic on it. I followed Meg and Christine down the many spirals stairs passing other cast members either mingling around or trying to sneak some time with a loved one, or smuggling wine or beer. I was the last to powder my ballet flats before I joined my fellow chorus members to do our stretches before we rehearsed. After our stretches I chose to lean against an iron railing to watch Carlotta sing. My eyes and ears winced as her voice filled my ears. God did she suck!

I smirked when I saw some of her maids put in their earplugs. After said diva finished singing did the other actors and actresses come out to perform their part, now these people knew who to sing. I saw Carlotta fussing at her maid about making her costume too long and this only got me to roll my eyes. Then her beloved Piangi began to sing his part while the dwarf actor followed, though he didn't sing. Suddenly our conductor Reyer said interrupting the performance.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen as you can see rehearsals are underway for a new production of Chalumeau's Hannibal"

Mr. Lefevre who I happened to like came upon the stage with none other than Firmin and Andre. I frowned I did not like these two one bit because they disrespected Erik.

"Monsieur Reyer, Madame Giry," Madame Giry turned around from whatever she was doing to turn to Mr. Lefevre. "Ladies and gentleman please if I could have your attention, as you know there have been rumors about my imminent retirement, I can now tell you these rumor are all true and it is my pleasure to introduce to the two gentlemen who now own the Opera Populaire Monsieur Richard Firmin and Monsieur Gilles Andre"

Everyone else clapped while I didn't.

"Why aren't you clapping Laurel?" Meg asked and I only shrugged.

"I'm not getting any good vibes from those two" was my answer. Carlotta had said "Ah Hah" at her beloved as though they had a bet about Mr. Lefevre's retirement.

"I'm sure you read their recent fortune in the junk business"

"Scrap metal, actually" Andre corrected his colleague and I only rolled my eyes. One of my fellow dancers whispered they must be rich.

"And we are deeply honored to introduce our new patron the Vicomte de Chagny"

This got my attention and I removed myself from my leaning position and followed Meg and Christine, the three of us came to a stop and Christine's eyes lit up at the sight of her childhood sweetheart.

"It's Raoul" Christine explained to us. "Before my father died at the house by the sea I guess you could say we were childhood sweethearts, he called me Little Lotte"

"Christine he's so handsome"

"Damn right" I added. Meg and Christine chuckled at my choice of bad language. Raoul looked exactly like Patrick Wilson who had portrayed him in the film.

He came to a stop between the two stooges.

"My parents and I are honored to support all the arts especially the world-renowned Opera Populaire"

I tuned out the rest of the conversation because Carlotta once more was making the whole thing about her. God I wished Erik would just show up already and speaking of said Opera Ghost I saw a brief shadow move above the rafters. I smirked knowing it was him most likely to get a good look at his two new managers. Madame Giry then asked for the new owners to get out of the way and they hurriedly did as the Christine, Meg, and I finally hurried onto the stage and began our rehearsal for the umpteenth time.

 **Madame's Giry POV  
**  
"We take excellent pride in our ballet Monsieurs"

"I can see why" Firmin agreed. The three of us watched the girls along with the men perform; Laurel was doing very well today. "Especially that little blonde angel"

"My daughter Meg Giry" I replied.

"And those two exceptional beauties no relation I trust"

"Chrisine Daae and Laurel White, promising talent from both Monsieur Firmin very promising"

"Daae you say no relation to the famous Swedish violinist?"

"His only child orphaned at 7 when she came to live and train in the ballet dormitories, Laurel was found badly injured almost a month ago, however as you can see she regained her health quickly and is skilled with dancing as well"

"She is indeed a pretty thing" Andre agreed.

 **Laurel's POV**

I had heard Antoinette talking about both Christine and I to Andre and Firmin and I was flattered. However it was Christine who should have been praised more than myself. I continued the routine with the other ballet dancers to engrossed to listen to Carlotta sing and fuss. I felt my feet beginning to get tired and I was grateful that the song was nearing its end. I finished the spinning technique and went to the floor with the rest of the other dancers. I was then cut loose from the chain props and I went over to chat with Christine and Meg once more.

"All day all they want is dancing!" Carlotta bitched. I growled and turned to glare at her. She was really plucking my nerves.

"Laurel calm down your eyes are turning red" Meg said to me suddenly. I was alarmed that my eyes were flashing their vampire color so I calmed myself while Carlotta began to whine once more. I watched as the Drama Queen storm off with Andre and Firmin after her. Another shadow movement above caught my eye. What the hell was Erik doing?

I forgot what happened in this part of the movie.

 _Think of me, thank of me fondly when we said goodbye_

Oh god!

Now she was singing "Think of Me" and I had yet again to listen to it. I once more tuned out her horrible singing voice and smirked when I saw her maids once more plug their ears with whatever the heck they were using. The singing continued for a few more minutes until the backdrop suddenly gave way and Meg screamed. I looked away as the backdrop hit Carlotta; even though she was annoying as hell I hoped she wasn't hurt.

"He's here the Phantom of the Opera" Meg said to Christine and I.

 _You mean Hotty of the Opera_ I corrected my friend in my mind. While Firmin and Andre and her beloved Piangi helped Carlotta up, Boquet and Leo appeared at the rafters.

"What happened up there you two?!" Lefevre asked.

"Boquet wasn't at his post that's what happened" Leo said. Boquet sent him a death glare before turning back to the retiring owner.

"As Leo said I wasn't at my post, please Monsieur there's no one there, or if there is, well then it must be a ghost"

I only rolled my eyes at the comment and Boquet disappeared chuckling evilly, Leo only rolled his eyes before following after his colleague.

"Signora, these things do happen" Andre said to Carlotta.

"For the past three years these things do happen and did you stop them? No, you two are just as bad as him! Until you stop these things from happening, this thing does not happen!" Carlotta then turned around and stormed off stage barking orders at everyone who worked for her.

"Amateurs" Piangi taunted before he went to follow after his wife.

"Gentlemen, good luck if you need me I shall be in Australia" Lefevre then took his leave and Andre sighed.

I chuckled darkly and I saw Madame Giry had a letter from the Phantom.

"I have a message from the Opera Ghost"

"Oh god in heaven you're all obsessed" Firmin roared.

"He welcomes you to his opera house"

"His opera house?" Firmin asked not believing his ears.

"And commands that you continue to leave Box 5 empty for his use" Antoinette pointed at the infamous Box 5. "And reminds you that his salary is due"

"His salary?!" Firmin exclaimed.

"Well, Monsieur Lefevre used to give him twenty-thousand francs a month"

"Twenty-thousand francs?!" Firmin then took the note from Madame Giry.

"Perhaps you can afford more with the Vicomte as your patron"

"Madame, I had hoped to make that announcement public tonight when the Vicomte was to join us for the gala, but obviously we shall now have to cancel as it appears we have lost our star!" Firmin snapped ripping up the note.

"But surely there must be an understudy" Andre suggested.

"Understudy there is no understudy for La Carlotta!" Reyer said back in annoyance.

"A full house Andre! We shall have to refund a full house"

What was said next surely got my attention.

"Laurel White could sing it sir"

My head jerked up at this.

Surely Madame Giry was out of her mind. Christine was the one to sing not me!

"What a chorus girl, don't be silly" Andre scoffed. I growled at his compliment, what a jerk along with his colleague I wouldn't have minded ranting at them like Carlotta did.

"She has a beautiful voice Monsieur, you should hear her play the piano in the evenings"

"Madame this really isn't necessary, after all Christine's voice is much more promising" I said to Antoinette.

"Laurel you should be the one to sing" Christine argued and I gave her a WTF look.

"I agree it's time for people to hear your voice Laurel" Meg added.

Madame Giry came up to my side, and she placed a hand on my shoulder and I looked to her.

"Let her sing for you Monsieur she has been well taught"

Firmin and Andrew looked to each other and Andre looked to me.

"All right come on don't be shy"

I simply blushed and walked forward.

I came to a stop in front of Reyer.

"From the beginning of the aria then please Mademoiselle"

"Andre this is doing nothing for nerves"

"She is very pretty"

As the song I knew so well began to play did I begin to sing.

 _Think of me  
Think of me fondly  
When we've said goodbye  
Remember me once in awhile please promise me you'll try  
When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free if you ever find a moment spare a thought for me _

As I finished that main part I noticed I got everyone's attention. Both Andre and Firmin looked shocked and pleased. The rest of my cast mates clapped and I blushed.

"As you can see Laurel can replace Carlotta for tonight's performance" Madame Giry said.

"I couldn't agree more" Andre agreed He then came up to me and kissed my hand. "You have a lovely voice Mademoiselle"

"Thank you" was all I could say not believing this was actually happening.

 **Later before performance**

Because of my damn nerves I needed to hunt and Leo happily obliged. Before I had to get back to the opera house, the two of us found another human just a simple thief. I wore my blue Daenerys outfit for this hunt. The two of us hid in the shadows until I leapt from the roof of a nearby building and landed on top of my prey. I sucker punched the thief which knocked him out cold. Then I sank my fangs into his throat and began to drink his blood.

"Easy" Leo said to me placing a hand onto my back. He didn't need to feed tonight. I finished drinking from my prey and licked my lips and watched as Leo healed the human's wound. He then erased the man's thoughts before the two of us returned to the opera house. Act 1 and 2 went off with a hitch and when I first came onto the stage I almost passed out due to the large crowd. I was used to the auditorium at school being filled, but not to this large capacity, damn.

However the public didn't seem to mind my voice and I simply went with the flow. Then as soon as I knew it I was walking on stage for in the white dress that Christine wore. It was a beautiful gown I had to admit, my hair had the many crystal stairs in it, as did I wear the sparkling earrings. The pretty fantasy background was behind me. The song began as it usually did. After this my voice would get tired.

 _We never said our love was evergreen  
Or as unchanging as the sea  
But if you can still remember  
Stop and think of me  
Think of all the things we've shared and seen  
Don't think about the way things might have been  
Think of me, think of me waking  
Silent and resigned  
Imagine me, trying to too hard  
To put you from my mind  
Recall those days  
Look back on all those times  
Think of the things we'll never do  
There will never be a day  
When I won't think of you_

 _Flowers fade  
The fruits of summer fade  
They have their seasons  
So do we  
But please promise that sometimes you will think  
_  
I really had to hold my voice for this one. HA!

My voice rose as I finished singing the rest of the song. I raised my voice more slightly.

 _Of me!  
_

As soon as I finished singing the crowd began to clap like crazy. I smiled and I bowed as many roses were thrown on stage. I looked to Christine, Meg, and Madame Giry who stood to the side and they all clapped pleased, as did my other cast mates. It was then I bowed one more time and I then excused myself. Right now I needed to regain my thoughts and my throat needed rest. So for the hell of it I went to the chapel that was hidden away. I had been here before but for some reason tonight it felt comforting. I sat down and thought of my mother. I hoped to god she was alright, hell I didn't know she was alive.

 _Brava, Brava, bravissima_

Holy S**T!

As soon as I heard the Phantom's voice I jumped out of my skin and I stood up.

 _Laurel, Laurel_ came the voices of Christine and Meg.

 _Laurel_ once again came Erik's voice.

It was then Christine and Meg finally found me. They both were wearing their ballet outfits for Act 3.

The two of them were singing together to me.

 _Where in the world have you been hiding?  
Really you were perfect  
I only wish we knew your secret  
Who is your great tutor?_

 _My heart dwells with sadness  
Not knowing whether she is dead or alive  
If something were to happen to her  
I don't know what I would do without her either to live or die_

"Don't talk like that Laurel" Christine said to me placing a hand on top of mine. "You don't know if your mother is dead, I think my Angel of Music is watching over you"

This got me to look at her. Why would Erik want to watch over me?

I am just another woman who shared the same talent as Christine and he was in love with her, not a half breed like myself. The two women then helped me stand up and the two of them took my hands into theirs and Christine began to sing to me.

 _My father once spoke of an angel  
I used to dream he'd appear  
And as I sing I can sense him  
And I know he's here  
Here in this room  
He calls you softly  
Somewhere inside hiding  
Without a doubt he's watching over you too_

Now I began to sing along with her and Meg as well.

 _Christine you must be dreaming  
Stories like this can't come true  
Christine you're talking riddles and it's not like you_

Then the three of were now singing in harmony as we walked out of the chapel.

 _Angel of Music  
Guide and Guardian  
Grant to me your glory  
Who is this angel?  
This Angel of Music  
Hide no longer  
Secret and strange angel._

I immediately caught the same scent I experienced when I first saw the Phantom's letter and I knew said Opera Ghost was watching us. My heart began to beat like hell and I felt a bit weak.

 _I can sense him even now  
Your hands Laurel their cold_

Meg took my hands and felt them.

 _Your face Laurel its white  
This unknown feeling frightens me_

Don't be frightened

Christine finished and the two of them led me out of the hallway. As we passed I saw Leo looking concerned and I only shot him a weak smile. He only nodded as Madame Giry took me from Christine and began to hurriedly usher me back to the Prima Donna room. Many men and ladies called out to me wanting to give me flowers or congratulate me but Antoinette wasn't having it. She opened the doors to the room and growled.

"No!" she yelled. I merely smirked at her determined to protect me. She growled before said no one more time and she shut the door behind her.

"Bloody hell" I said going to my chair and sat down in it.

"You did very tonight my dear" Antoinette said before she picked up a red rose with a black ribbon tied to it. "He enjoyed your performance tonight"

She came to me with the rose.

"Is this from the Phantom?" I asked taking the rose.

"It is" Meg's mother answered before she pressed a kiss against my cheek. She then excused herself and I said.

"Well I'll be damned"

I knew it would only be a matter of time before Erik would show himself. My face turned red just as the doors to the room opened and in came Christine and carrying flowers in his hands with her was Raoul.  
I sat the rose down and stood up.

"Laurel this is Raoul"

"It is an honor to meet you Laurel" Raoul said as he placed the flowers down on a nearby table along with the other many flowers that surrounded the room. Christine's beloved came up to me and he kissed my hand. "You sang like an angel tonight"

"Thank you, you should also hear Christine every now and then she has a very wonderful voice as well"  
Christine's face turned red at that compliment and I smirked. "I'm pleased to see that you've reunited with her"

"How could I not?" Raoul said before he came to Christine and placed a kiss against her forehead.

AWWWWW!

The two of them were adorable together!

"Would you like to have dinner with us Laurel?" Christine asked.

"Not tonight my friend I am tired and you know I get grumpy when I don't sleep when I need it" I teased her back.

"Then perhaps another time then, you have a good night's sleep Laurel and once again well done" he then kissed my hand one last time before he and Christine turned to leave. Once they were gone I actually felt tired. I wasn't interested in sleeping in this room so I asked Meg to get my favorite sleeping attire. She went to my room and retrieved my clothing before left me alone to change.

Well I let Antoinette help me out of the costume which I was glad to out of and get the crystal stars pins of out my hair and the earrings off. Once everything was off I changed into a white summer nightgown with straps at the shoulders, as I pulled on a black robe. I tied it up and then braided my hair so it could hang off of my left shoulder like Elsa's and I put my Targaryen necklace back own. Just as I put on my white slippers the candles in the room burnt out.

"Oh crap" I said knowing what was about to happen. Instinct made me go towards the door and then he began to sing.

 _Insolent boy this slave of fashion  
Basking in your glory  
Ignorant fool this brave young suitor  
Sharing in my triumph_

My heart was now beating like wildfire. I knew Erik's voice was beautiful but damn hearing it now in person was an understatement. He had one thing wrong though I didn't have a crush on Raoul which is what he thought already, geez. I sang back to him in reply.

 _Angel, I hear you  
Speak, I listen  
Stay by my side  
Guide me  
Angel my soul was weak forgive me  
Enter at last master_

 _Flattering child you shall me know me  
See why in shadow I hide  
Look at your face in the mirror  
I am here inside_

My head snapped to the mirror and I jumped out of my skin as I finally saw the Phantom of the Opera for the first time. I felt my face turn red even more, because bloody hell he was hot!

My body began to walk towards the mirror on its own accord.

 _Angel of music  
Guide and Guardian  
Grant to me your glory  
_  
Cold fog began to swirl around my legs and in the room but I ignored it as Erik now became more visible. And sure enough it was Gerard Butler portraying him.

 _Angel of Music  
Hide no longer  
Come to me strange angel  
_

 _I am your Angel of Music  
Come to me, Angel of Music_

"Laurel who's in the room with you?!" my head snapped back towards the door, it was Raoul, what the hell was he doing here?!

 _I am your Angel of Music  
Come to me Angel of Music _

The glass that was the mirror was gone and now Erik stood in front of me. He held his hand out and I turned back to him. I held my hand hesitating for a second before placing it finally into his and thus the Phantom of the Opera song began to play.

 **And it's official Laurel now has met our Phantom XD.  
Stay tuned for Somewhere till next time and please review Red Roses for all that do.**


	4. The Phantom&Music of the Night

**Hello again my fellow readers!  
Here is one more chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Laurel's POV**

I could not believe I was actually holding Erik's hand. The hallway was lit up by the various candelabra's and what not. Erik smirked as he began to lead me down the hallway. He was hotter than I thought he was in person. And as he continued to lead me I began to sing.

 _In sleep he sang to me  
In dreams he came  
That voice that calls to me  
And speaks my name  
And do I dream again?  
For now I find  
The Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind._

As he led me Erik looked back at me several times, when we entered another passage he grabbed a torch while his gloved hand held mine. My heart was beating a mile a second and I only focused on the man guiding me. We entered another tunnel and up ahead was the black horse waiting for his master to use him. I could tell he was a gelding and he was beautiful. His black mane and fur suited him well for his master. Then Erik began to sing.

 _Sing once again with me  
Our strange duet  
My power over you  
Grows stronger yet_

It was then I turned around to look at the tunnel behind me like Christine did in the movie. The black gelding nickered in greeting at us and Erik let go of my hand. I held a palm out and let the horse sniff me, he then threw his head and he pressed his nose into my palm. Erik grinned and then his hands went to my waist and he hoisted me up onto the horse. I used to ride when I was in high school as a hobby but had to stop once I got into college.

However I never ridden side saddle before it and wasn't comfortable. I held tightly to the reins while Erik clucked to his steed and the horse began to walk forward. As I was led down another tunnel Erik continued to sing. The Phantom wore his signature outfit at the moment along with his black wig and white mask. His voice was so beautiful and enchanting.

 _And though you turn from me to glance behind  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside your mind_

Erik then made the horse stop as we came upon the underwater lake and his gondola was waiting. He turned to me and he wrapped his hands around my waist and helped me off the horse. I patted the animal's nose one last time before I let Erik take my hand once more. He helped me into the boat and I swore when I almost slipped into the water. My curse made Erik chuckle and he then got into the boat behind me. He then retrieved the black oar or whatever the hell it was and began to row it in the water, making the boat pull away from the steps where the horse still remained. It wasn't that cold down here to be honest and it wasn't ugly either. I then continued to sing my part of the song.

 _Those who have seen your face  
Draw back in fear  
I am the mask you wear_

 _It's me they hear_ Erik's voice added with mine and the two of us sang together.

 _My spirit and my voice  
Your spirit and my voice  
In one combined  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside my mind  
Inside your mind_

We came into a new underground tunnel and as we passed several stone faces containing several emotions passed us. Once we left that tunnel we entered another one the one that led to his lair.

 _He's there the Phantom of the Opera_

The gate to Erik's domain opened and I then began to sing higher and my throat was hurting a little.

 _Ah-ah-ah-ah-Ah-ah-ah-ah_

Sing my Angel of Music!

Ah-ah-ah-ah-Ah-ah-ah-ah

 _Sing my angel_

 _Ah-ah-ah-ah-Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_

As I sang these notes we finally entered the hidden lair of the Phantom. It looked like it did in the movie exactly, the many candle lit things coming out of the water and what not.

 _Sing for me!_

Ah-ah-ah-ah Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah, Ahhhh

 _Sing my angel!_

 _Ahhhhh, Ahhh_

Sing for me!

 _Aaaaaah!_

The boat came to a stop and Erik hopped out of the boat while I growled after I finished singing that high note which was the highest I ever sung before. I watched Erik as he threw off his cape and he put to the floor before he focused his attention back to me and he began to sing, "Music of the Night".

 _I have brought you  
To the seat of sweet's music throne  
To the kingdom where all must pay homage to music, music_

He headed towards his organ my eyes never once leaving him. He then turned to his organ.

 _You have come here  
For one purpose and one alone  
Since the moment I first heard you sing  
I have needed you with me_

He turned back to face me and I felt my face turning blood red. God damn hormones!

 _To serve me to sing  
For my music, my music._

 _Nighttime sharpens  
Heightens each sensation  
Darkness stirs  
And wakes imagination  
Silently the senses  
Abandon their defenses _

As he sang he had walked up towards me and he came to a stop in front of the boat, his hand held out. I shyly stood up and grabbed onto his gloved hand and he gently pulled me out of the boat. Now I felt my face turning redder, because I was now right in front of said Phantom. Erik brought his lips up to my hand kissing it, before he began to sing again as he pulled me forward.  
 _  
Slowly, gently  
Night unfurls its splendor  
Grasp it, sense it  
Tremulous and tender_

It was then I turned my head to get a good look at the lair to admire it. A second later I felt Erik's hand get my attention since it was on my skin and he made me look back at him.

 _Turn your face away  
From the garish light of day  
Turn your thoughts away  
From cold, unfeeling light  
And listen to the music of the night  
_  
I saw a small makeshift stage with various things surrounding it. My eyes went wide when I saw a doll that resembled me in the white dress from Act 3. I then turned back to Erik as he continued to sing, he slowly pulled away from me.

 _Close your eyes and surrender  
To your darkest dreams  
Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before_

He was now in front of his organ again.

I closed my eyes for and listened .

 _Close your eyes  
Let your spirit start to soar  
_

Okay seriously where the hell did he learn to sing like this?

I opened my eyes again and looked to him and I felt my heartbeat pound like crazy.

 _And you'll live  
As you've never lived before._

Erik held his hand to me and I walked forward and took it. He led me forward once more and I climbed the steps up to where his organ was.

 _Softly, deftly,  
Music shall caress you  
Hear it, fear it  
Secretly posses you  
Open up your mind  
Let you fantasies unwind  
In this darkness that you know you cannot fight  
The darkness of the music of the night_

While he sang this verse to me his face was close to mine and as he pulled away from me I tried my best not to have a heart attack.

 _Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world  
Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before  
Let your soul take you  
Where you long to be_

I winced a little at that high note since my ears were sensitive. Erik looked concerned and I flashed him a smirk telling him I was okay. He smirked back as he slowly came towards me, and as he got closer I was mentally fangirling in my head.

 _Only then can you belong to  
To me_

He lifted his hand up and it touched my cheek for a second before it traveled downwards down my arm and I allowed him to guide my body so my back could rest against his clothed chest. Both of his hands then rested on both of my sides.

 _Floating, falling  
Sweet intoxication  
_

My head now rested against his shoulder slightly, while one of his hands was on my hip, the other held my left hand and he lifted it to his bare cheek.

 _Touch me, trust me  
Savor each sensation_

It was then I turned back to face him and he still held my left hand he nuzzled it with his cheek before pulling it off of his face and his other gloved hand now joined the other. He then began to lead me away from the organ.

 _Let the dream begin  
Let your darker side give in  
To the power of the music that I write  
The power of the music of the night_

Erik then looked back at me kindly and I smiled back at him. It was then suddenly for some reason I felt weak and the next thing I knew, I fell unconscious into his grasp.

 **Erik's POV**

Laurel had suddenly passed out and I caught her. I scooped her into my arms like I did before when I found her that night. I climbed the stairs to where my swan bed was and I slowly carried her towards it. I then gently began to lay her into it.

 _You alone can make my song  
Take flight  
Help me make the music of the night_

I caressed her cheek as she slept before kissing her forehead. I then pulled away from her and quietly left her to rest pulling the cord that made the black curtain fall.

 **Laurel's POV**

I don't know how long I slept but when I woke I heard the monkey music box playing "Masquerade"

"What the bloody hell?" I growled as I sat up. It took me a second to remember what happened and then I remembered Erik bringing me down here to his lair. Blushing I got out of bed and walked to the cord that made the black drapery rise and fall. The swan bed had been comfortable no doubt. I shook my head and looked to see where Erik was. My indigo colored eyes found him at his organ and as though he heard me he turned around.

"How do you feel?"

Damn his voice was hot too. God I was such a pervert.

"I feel fine I just don't know why the hell I passed out like that"

My comment got Erik to smirk.

"You have quite a mouth Laurel"

I smirked back at him and he suddenly stood up.

"Will you play something for me?"

I nodded and he backed away and I walked towards the organ. I felt my face turning red again as I sat down and I felt his hands go to my shoulder. I then began to play the keys and started to sing a favorite song of mine.

 _I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone  
_  
 _These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
_There's just too much that time cannot erase

 _When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd screamed I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me  
_

 _You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now I'm bound the life you left behind  
Your face that-it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just to real  
There's just too much time that cannot erase  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

I then began to play the hard part of My Immortal.

 _I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

I then played the notes that followed those lyrics. Erik listened with intense interest.

 _When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of you fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
And you have all of me,me,me_

I sang the last few words as I finished playing and when I stopped Erik clapped.

"You play well I enjoyed that" he said moving from behind me. I looked to him and smirked.

"That is one of my favorite songs"

"From your time then?"

I stood up shocked at his question.

"You know that I'm?"

But Erik came up to me and pressed a finger to my lips.

"Antoinette told me of your circumstance my dear and I'm sorry to hear that your father died"

I only nodded because I now had a mixture of emotions going through my mind. He then held his hand out to me and I took it once more.

"Come we must return, those two fools running my theater will be missing you"

"I doubt it their idiots in my opinion"

That got Erik to smirk even wider.

"You have a lot of fire within you Mademoiselle" he teased.

"And you have a beautiful voice"

I smirked when I saw Erik blush underneath his mask and what not.

 **^^  
Please review my fellow readers!**


	5. No Turning Back Now

**Hello my fellow readers!  
I have found an app to use to write my stories on, but for now I will only update my divs here since won't accept the app document. Here's a new chapter for you all to enjoy, and my Mom is doing great!  
She is still sick but it looks like she's going to be okay.  
**  
 **Laurel's POV**

Antoinette, Meg, and Christine were relieved to see me safe and sound after my little adventure with Erik.

"How was he?" Christine asked as she escorted me back to my room.

I blushed at her question.

"He was very polite to me and I played a song for him" I said as I opened the door to my room. I felt my face turning red again. "How did your dinner go with Raoul anyway?"

Christine blushed at the question before she replied.

"It was very nice, Raoul however kept worrying about you"

I had almost forgotten about Raoul coming back to the doors last night. However I suddenly yawned and shook my head and turned to Christine.

"I'm going to rest for awhile before rehearsals"

Tonight we were playing the opera II Muto and I hoped Erik wouldn't suggest me playing the damn Countess. One that act had to go to Carlotta and second I hated the color pink. I wouldn't mind playing the Page boy since it was a funny role.  
Christine nodded and she hugged me before she turned around and left me alone to rest. By now Carlotta was back and the whole letter fiasco would happen . I let out another yawn before I pulled back the covers and fell asleep once more.

 **Erik's POV**

 ****I silently entered Laurel's room from one of my many hidden passageways. She was sound asleep when I walked towards her. She looked like an angel as she slept and I bent down so my face hovered over hers. I was about to kiss her forehead when she suddenly whimpered and I pulled my face away.

"Mom! You can't be dead, you just can't!" she yelled.

She was having a nightmare I realized and I once more bent my face down to hers. I kissed her forehead and when my lips touched her flesh her breathing became less stressed.  
"Sleep my angel" I whispered to her before I took my leave.

 **Laurel's POV**

I don't know how long I had been asleep but I swore I heard Erik's voice. My eyes opened and they scanned around the room, I was alone but I caught Erik's scent which meant he had been in the room with me. I felt my face turn red before I pulled myself out of bed. I removed my night clothes and pulled on fresh undergarments before pulling on a white poet shirt with black pants, I then pulled on a pair of black boots Leo gave me. There was a knock at the door and I said to whomever it was to come in. Antoinette came in with an annoyed Christine and Meg.

"Let me guess Ms. Bitchy is back?" I asked. Christine and Meg chuckled and Madame Giry only nodded.

"You will be playing the Pageboy in tonight's show Laurel" Antoinette said.

"That's fine my voice needs rest anyway from last night I just hope my ears don't go deaf from Carlotta"  
I smirked at Christine and Meg who began to laugh so hard they had tears in there eyes.

The rest of the chorus had a quick dinner before getting ready for the show. Meg helped me into costume while Christine did the make up. Carlotta passed me and I winced at the costume she wore. The bitch shot me a look which I replied with a death glare before she and I went to the prop bed and waited for our part patiently.

 **Christine's POV**

I watched as the show started two of our actors wore a blue and yellow costume while the other actress wore a purple dress. They all had wigs on and wore the intense make up or what Laurel referred to as crap. Meg looked cute in her maid outfit.

They say that this youth has set my lady's heart aflame

His lordship sure would die of shock

His lordship is a laughingstock

Should he suspect her, God protect her

Shame, Shame, Shame

This faithless lady is bound for Hades

Shame, Shame, Shame

I chuckled at the way Meg shook her finger as though one would scold a child. The curtain that had Carlotta and Laurel covered opened.

 **Laurel's POV  
**  
I stroked Carlotta right side in a loving manner and as she pulled away her fan I fake gasped. I was actually enjoying this role. I was dressed in a maid costume with pants underneath, Carlotta began to sing her part.

 _Serafimo your disguise is perfect  
_  
 _One of the musicians did the pretend knock and Carlotta continued._

 _Why who could this be?_

 _Gentle wife_

 _Admit your loving husband_

Piangi came onto the stage along with his dwarf counter part and pretended to smack Meg's rear and she gasped which made the audience laugh. I began to pretend to dust and clean while Carlotta walked forward.

 _My love, I've been called to England_

 _On affairs of state_

 _And must leave you with your new maid_

At that note I shook my rear as Piangi did his part, I then turned around giving him a fake disapproving look.

"Though I would happily take the maid with me"

"The old fool is leaving" Carlotta added to the audience.

I held back a laugh before returning to my part. I tuned out the rest of Carlotta god awful singing until Piangi went offstage. I went over to Carlotta taking off the skirt and the rest of the maid outfit which got my fellow colleagues to gasp and the audience laughed.

 _Serafimo, away with this pretense_

You cannot speak but kiss me in my husband's absence

She and I bent forward and she held up her fan in front of us and we pretended to do such kiss.

The crowd laughed and I continued to play the role of the Countess's lover, I would walk around Carlotta with my hands on my hips.

"Did I knock instruct that Box 5 be kept empty?!" came the voice of Erik. My heart began to beat like wildfire and I looked up towards the doomed ceiling with the chandelier hanging from it.

"He's here the Phantom of the Opera" Meg whispered.

"It's him alright" I agreed.

"Your part is silent little toad" Carlotta snapped waving her fan at me. I only shot her a death look before she left the stage briefly to get her mouth sprayed. I tuned out her voice while I look once more above and my eyes saw movement. My face turned red again just as Carlotta returned to the stage, Reyer began to play the music and said diva began to sing once more or well until her voice croaked.

I turned my head away and hid back a laugh. A second later her voice croaked again and this time things got serious. The crowd began to laugh their assess off as was the rest of the cast. The curtain was drawn and Carlotta hurried offstage completely embarrassed.

Christine and Meg came over to me and they were about to tell me something when Firmin suddenly pulled me out onto the stage and announced to the public I would be playing the Countess. I shot an unhappy look at the two stooges before the crowd clapped and I rolled my eyes and hurried off with Antoinette to prep me for the role of the Countess.

Antoinette helped me into the dress that Christine wore in this part of the movie. I suddenly swore as I my thirst for human blood surface. Damn it now wasn't the time for my vampire side to act up. Then I felt she wasn't thirsty for blood, but for something else. I had heard of how a mating bond began and from the tales from my parents and reading I understood what was going on.  
At the same time my inner wolf was awake and she howled for our mate, to mark him, to claim him as ours. I suddenly noticed a red rose with the black ribbon tied to it. I walked over to it and picked it up. Erik's scent hit me hard and both my vampire side and wolf side recognized him as our mate.

"Are you alright Laurel?" Antoinette asked. I turned to her about to answer when the door to the Prima Donna room opened and in came Christine and Meg all upset.

"What happened?" Madame Giry demanded.

"Bouquet is dead he was killed by the Phantom" Meg said just as Raoul came into the room. He hurried to Christine and embraced her since she was upset. I used this chance to leave the room needing some space.

I climbed the steps that led to the roof. I opened the door and the night air greeted me as I stepped onto the snow. I wore a dark blue cloak underneath the dress.

"Laurel?"

I turned to see a concerned Raoul.

"Are you alright Christine sent me up here to find you?"

"I am fine my friend I just needed some air you should go back down to Christine she needs you right now, how is Meg she looked just as upset as Christine was"

I was worried for the blonde young woman.

"She is fine, Leo is comforting her"

I nodded at him but what Raoul did next shocked me.

He came over and gave me a reassuring hug which I accepted. The embrace was quick because I know Erik was watching and I didn't want my mate to think I didn't love him. Because I was falling for him and fast but my fear was he would shun me when he learned the truth I wasn't human, instead a half breed born from a forbidden union.

Raoul pressed a kind kiss against my forehead before he turned around and left me alone. I snarled as I felt my vampire side begging to be released, wanting to find our mate and claim him.

"Laurel?"

I growled when I heard Erik's voice.

"Don't come any closer I don't want to hurt you" I warned the Phantom as he approached me. I snarled as I fell to my knees now about to lose control of my vampire side.

"You're in pain my angel" Erik said as he suddenly touched my back.

Without warning I was on my feet again and I quickly pulled Erik towards me. My lips hungrily met upon his which surprised him. I felt him slide one hand around my waist while the other caressed my hair. I couldn't believe I was kissing the Phantom of the Opera and damn his lips tasted good against mine. My vampire half wanted more meaning drawing blood. It was then I had to pull away from Erik. I felt my eyes glowing red and my fangs were elongated. I looked to Erik who looked stunned at what he was seeing. I felt tears go down my face. I then walked past Erik and went to the edge of the roof.

"Laurel don't!" he shouted as I leapt from the roof.

 **Erik's POV  
**  
I screamed Laurel's name after she jumped, I rushed to the edge and my eyes went wide when I saw her safe on the ground. She looked back to me with her saddened face before she turned around and ran off at inhuman speed. She apparently had something to hide from me and I would find out, but for now all I could do was watch as she vanished into the night.

 **Please review!**


	6. My Sun and Stars

**Hello my fellow readers!  
Here is another chapter for you to enjoy!  
My mom is out of ICU!  
And she's doing well!**

 **Laurel's POV**

After I had fled from Eric I ended up hunting down a stag in the forest outside of the city. The deer's blood was enough to satisfy my thirst. I then had no choice but to return to the Opera House. Once back there I broke down into Leo's arms telling him that the Phantom was my true and beloved mate. This surprised Antoinette, Meg, and Christine, Raoul was explained that I wasn't human. He took the news a little differently and he kept his distance from me for a few days.

Eventually he warmed up to the idea that I wouldn't dare hurt him and he offered for me to stay with him along with his family and Christine for Christmas, which I accepted. I needed to be away from the Opera House for a bit. I remember the morning I left, I sensed my mate watching me. I just hoped in the end Erik would forgive me. Raoul home was out in the country side of Paris.  
We would only be staying for three months so I brought everything I owned with me even my damn phone. When Christine and I arrived at Raoul's home the two of us were dumbfounded at how big the place was, I mean it was a damn mansion!  
Christine and I were given our own rooms near each other so we would hang out and what not. After a delicious lunch, Raoul said he needed to attend to some business but would return before evening so Christine and I took advantage of this to go for a walk around the grounds.

The property was about 12 acres and it was surrounded by woods as was a frozen lake that rested not far from the house. I wore a long sleeved blue dress under a black cape while Christine wore a lavender dress the same design, she wore a red cape.

"You and Raoul make a good match" I teased my friend. As usual her face turned red and I chuckled.

As we walked I held out my hand and summoned an ice crystal into my palm, Christine watched on awe as the icy blue thing appeared and I waved my hand over it to form it into something. It took the form of a rose and I felt sad when this happened. Christine noticed my saddened face and she took one of my hands into hers.

"You don't know that he will turn you away" she said.

"Christine you didn't grow up like I did" I corrected her.

Though my childhood was a great one there had been times where I would be ridiculed, spat at, being told my existence was a sin, teased, being called a half breed, bullied, and many other things. I turned away from my friend and a song came out.

 _I am an abomination_ _  
_ _Loved, Feared, and frowned upon my many_ _  
_ _How will I know?_ _  
_ _He won't reject me?_ _  
_ _I saw shock on his face the night he saw_ _  
_ _That I was not human_

The song sounded like "Angel of Music"  
Christine's beautiful voice then sang with mine.

 _Laurel you don't know what you speak of_ _  
_ _Surely your words can't be true_ _  
_ _Laurel in your own way you are beautiful_ _  
_ _And you know this is true_

Christine then hugged me which I really needed right now. The two of us remained like that for a few minutes before I pulled away.

"Would you like to see my wolf form?"

Christine's brown eyes went wide and she nodded. Smiling I stepped away from her and pulled off my cape. Silver smoke engulfed my body and a second later I stood in front of my friend in my second true form. I whined and I bent down to the snow covered ground as Christine came to me. She then bent down and she stroked my face. My tail made a thumping noise against the snow as she petted me.

"You are beautiful" Christine said.

"Christine what are you doing?!" Christine turned around as Raoul hurried over towards his beloved. He looked at me in fear, and then he breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry Laurel I forgot you had the ability to shape shift"

I barked a wolf laugh before the three of us headed back towards the mansion after returning to my human form. After a few days I developed a routine of having breakfast with Raoul and Christine, Christine and I would then go for walk around the grounds, go into town to shop and what not, if the weather got bad we would stay home with Raoul, in the evenings we would have dinner which was always good before we would retire for the evening.

My relationship with Raoul got better and soon he became like a brother to me, the only thing that I got on my nerves was his over protective bullshit. But that was Raoul for you. I got so lost my into staying at the manor that the next three months passed like lightning. Christmas morning after a hell of a breakfast was the gift exchange. Raoul gave me a beautiful violin made out of Rosewood; Christine gave me a black leather bound journal with gold trimmed edged pages. We received some gifts from Meg, Leo and Antoinette as well.

Leon to my delight gave me a sword the color of silver and its edge was sharp, the handle was designed with three dragons the color of emerald, gold, and black. Meg gave me new boots the color of black, and Madame Giry sent me a glass rose but when I saw the black ribbon around it I knew who it really was from. To my surprise there was a note in an envelope with the red skull seal on it. I opened it using my claws.

 _My dearest Laurel_ _  
_ _I hope you are well and are enjoying your time away from my Opera House. I shall hope to see you_ _  
_ _again soon. You obviously have demons of your own to hide and I will wait patiently until you are ready to tell me. Until we meet again_

 _O.G._

Tears went down my face as I finished reading my mate's words. The masquerade ball was fast approaching and by then I would be ready to return the Opera Populaire and return to my Sun and Stars.

 **Several Days Later.  
Masquerade Ball  
Laurel's POV**

"Laurel your dress is beautiful" Christine said we waited for Raoul to meet with us. She wore her pink masquerade dress along with the white gloves, her engagement ring around her neck. Raoul had finally proposed to her before the end of Christmas Day and I was happy for them. My dress was Elsa's blue dress from Frozen; in fact I had used my ice magic to make it. My hair was in its braid hanging over my left shoulder with ice crystals in it, I wore matching blue shoes blue under my dress.

"Thank you my friend and you look beautiful yourself"

I then saw Raoul coming and I decided to let Christine be alone with her beloved before I out on my icy blue mask. I was greeted by the many singing voices of the guests.

 _Masquerade!_ _  
_ _Paper faces on parade_ _  
_ _Hide your face so the world will never find you_ _  
_ _Masquerade!_ _  
_ _Every face a different shade_ _  
_ _Look around_ _  
_ _There's another mask behind you_ _  
_ _Flash of mauve, splash of puce_ _  
_ _Fool and king, ghoul and goose_ _  
_ _Green and black, queen and priest_ _  
_ _Trace of rouge, face of beast_ _  
_ _Faces!_ _  
_ _Turn your turn_ _  
_ _On the merry-go-round_ _  
_ _In an inhuman race_ _  
_ _Eyes of gold, thigh of blue_ _  
_ _True is false, who is who?_ _  
_ _Curl of lip, swirl of gown,_ _  
_ _Ace of hearts, face of clown_ _  
_ _Faces!_ _  
_ _Drink it in, drink it up_ _  
_ _Till you drowned_ _  
_ _In the light, in the sound_ _  
_ _But who can name the face?_ _  
_ _Masquerade!_ _  
_ _Grinning yellows, spinning reds,_ _  
_ _Masquerade_

Half way through the song I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to see Leo all dressed up. He wore a black suit with a simple black mask. I hugged him and he returned the favor.

"It's good to see you again Laurel we missed you"

"As I have missed being here with you and the others" I replied as we pulled away from one another. He then offered his hand out and I took it. We began a dance just as Christine and Raoul finally came out. Leo took my right hand into his left while the other rested on my waist, my left hand went to his shoulder and he began to lead me into a waltz. We passed Meg and Antoinette who waved at us both. At one point I accidentally stepped on someone's dress but didn't care, as we passed Carlotta she nodded at me and I returned the favor.

Then after I finished dancing with Leo, Raoul came up to me and asked me for a dance. I accepted his offer and he led me into another dance, which got me to forget all of my stress. Christine smiled as the dance came to an end and the two of us returned to Christine and we all watched the rest of the singing from the people on the stairs. I had taken off my mask.  
Gold confetti was in the air and the singing continued.

 _Masquerade!_ _  
_ _Paper faces on parade_ _  
_ _Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you_ _  
_ _Masquerade!_ _  
_ _Grinning yellows, spinning reds_ _  
_ _Masquerade!_ _  
_ _Take your fill_ _  
_ _Let the spectacles astound you_

The lights suddenly dimmed and everyone turned to see Erik dressed in his red death outfit.

"My Sun and Stars" I whispered as I saw him. The crowd gasped as Erik looked at them all then he began to go down the stairs.

 _Why so silent, good messieurs?_ _  
_ _Did you think that I had left you for good?_ _  
_ _Have you missed me good messieurs?_ _  
_ _I have written you an opera_ _  
_ _Here I bring the finished score, Don Juan Triumphant!_

Erik threw down the opera he wrote and he drew his sword.

 _Fondest greetings to you all_ _  
_ _A few instructions just before rehearsal starts_ _  
_ _Carlotta must be taught how to act_ _  
_ _Not her normal trick of strutting around the stage_

Raoul had disappeared and Carlotta gasped as Erik poked the feathers in her hat. Piangi stepped forward ready to defend his beloved. Erik looked down at him and poked his sword into his stomach.

 _Our Don Juan_ _  
_ _Must lose some weight it's not healthy_ _  
_ _For a man of Piangi's age_ _  
_ _Erik then went down the stairs to Andre and Firmin._ _  
_ _And my managers must learn_ _  
_ _That their place is in an office_ _  
_ _Not the arts_

Erik pointed his sword at the two stooges before he continued to sing and he looked towards me and my face turned red.

 _As for our star_  
 _Miss Laurel White_

Erik then put his sword back into its sheath.

 _No doubt she'll do her best_  
 _It's true her voice is good_  
 _She knows though, if she should wish to excel_  
 _She must embrace her gift_  
 _Her gift of song_

Erik and I looked at each other and the crowd was quiet. Then I began to walk up the stairs towards him as he did the same towards me. With every walk made my inner wolf and vampire halves scream for him. The two of us then stopped in front of one another. He placed a gloved hand against my face but before I could do anything, Erik suddenly hurried away.

"My Sun and Stars!" I called after my mate. He came to a stop at the top of the stairs and with a flash of fire he disappeared. Raoul went through the trap door and I used that chance to leave unnoticed.

I went to my room and opened the door and quickly shut it. I looked around for a secret passage and found one near my bed. All I had to do was press against the wall and it gave way to the passage. I hurried down the lit up hallway searching for the other half of my heart. Out of nowhere Erik showed himself.

"My precious Laurel" he said to me. He then grabbed me and his lips hungrily came upon mine. This time I wasn't afraid to kiss him back. I caressed his face as the kiss intensified. His tongue entered my mouth and our tongues danced for dominance. I growled when he stopped the kiss.

"You need to return Laurel you will be missed"

"I don't like being separated from you" I admitted.

"I will send you a letter for us to meet again my dearest"

He took my hand and kissed it.

"I will see you soon"

I nodded and he pressed another kiss against my lips. Even though it was quick I treasured it. Then after it ended Erik kissed my forehead before he turned around and left. I then did the same.

"I love you my Sun and Stars"


	7. The Beauty Underneath

**Hello my fellow readers!  
I want to thank you all being patient with me!  
My mom is going to make it thank the gods!  
So I have two new chapters for you guys today enjoy!  
Warning: Major sweetness betweeen Laurel and Erik XD  
Also Carlotta gets slapped.  
You go Laurel!**

 **Laurel's POV**

Two weeks passed since the incident at the masquerade ball and things have been busy. I had not heard or seen anything from my mate since then, but no doubt he would summon for me soon. For the meantime the rest of the chorus girls, actors, stagehands, myself, and even Carlotta and Piangi were on edge. Hell I didn't blame them because of the stress of the rehearsals for Don Juan Triumphant. At the moment we were practicing another particular scene from the show and as usual Carlotta finally lost it.

"Why do I have a small part in the damn play?!" the diva screeched at Andre and Firmin. Both managers' lives hadn't been so nice either; the two of them were now under more stress than they had to deal with before.

"Signora we don't want to risk angering the Opera Ghost right now, Laurel will be the one singing alongside Piangi"

I was wearing my Daenerys dress along with the rest of the get up she wore in Season 3 when she took over Astapor, at the moment I was making another dress that she wore in Season 3. Carlotta turned to me with hate in her eyes.

"Her voice isn't even good it's mediocre if best"

That did it!

I stormed over to said diva and I slapped her hard across the face. The rest of the cast gasped, hell I bet Erik was finding this amusing.

"Your voice is worse" I snarled. "You should know that even some of your own maids put in plugs to turn out your singing"

Carlotta glared at me a red handprint was on the left side of her face.

"How dare you"

"No! How dare you!" I snapped. "You come in here expecting to be the top diva or whatever the hell you wish to be called, and you expect people to wait on you hand and foot! News flash honey a lot of people weren't born the way you were and some have to work very hard to get to where they are, look at Christine!"

I looked to my friend and she blushed. I smiled to her before looking back into Carlotta's eyes.

"She has worked very hard to become the performer she is today, as have I, I suggest the next time you want to talk smack about someone, why don't you do us a favor and zip it"  
"Damn right" I heard one of the male ballet dancers say.

I then stormed away from Carlotta and went to Meg and Christine's side. I didn't want to be on the same stage as with that bitch right now, because when I got angry it would sometimes wake up my vampire and wolf sides. At the moment only my vampire half was stirring, while my wolf half was sleeping away lazy pup that she was.

Carlotta kept her mouth shut throughout the rest of the rehearsal and everyone including myself had a good afternoon before we were dismissed for the day. I wasn't much hungry for human food tonight because I had fed from a good sized doe earlier, the poor thing was in pain because she had a gunshot wound from hunters, so to end her misery I ended her life quickly.

Once I had finished drinking her blood, I had transformed into my wolf form and I ate the rest of her skin and meat. The mere thought of anything else made me want to barf. I was on my way back to my room when I noticed Christine and Meg looking excited. Leo spun around the blonde with all of the love and devotion he held in his heart for her.

"What's up?" I asked coming to my friends.

"Meg is" Christine was about to blurt out when Meg quickly put her hands across her mouth.

"I want to be the one to tell her Christine!" Meg scolded Christine. Christine rolled her eyes before Meg chuckled and she removed her hand.

"So spill what's got you three excited?"

"I'm with child" Meg confessed.

"Holy S**T! Meg that's wonderful!" I exclaimed and I hugged her first, before I did the same with Leo.

"That's wonderful news I bet your mother is looking forward to being a grandmother" I told Meg after I pulled away from Leo.

"She's ecstatic" Leo added. "Meg and I want to be married before the baby arrives"

"And I was just asked to be the Maid of Honor" Christine beamed.

"How is Raoul, I haven't seen him much these days" I questioned looking to Christine.

"He's been bombarded with his work, but that should end soon, we've just started planning our wedding" Christine replied.

"I'm glad to hear that my friend, Raoul's a good guy he just needs to quit being so over protective of me"

That comment got the three of them to laugh.

"He just cares about you Laurel" Meg added.

The four of us then parted ways and I wasn't ready for bed just yet. I decided to go to the roof and feel one with the night. I climbed the stairs that led to the roof behind the stage and shortly was back on the roof like I had been the night Erik learned I wasn't human. The roof wasn't full of snow which was a relief, don't get me wrong I loved that stuff but too much of it go annoying. The sky was moonless tonight and it reminded me of the song "Beneath A Moonless Sky" in the sequel "Love Never Dies"  
It looks like that storyline wasn't going to happen since I was now Erik's love interest and he was my mate, my Sun and Stars.

"Aren't you cold?" I jumped out of my skin when I heard Erik's voice and I turned around. My mate had that big fat smirk on his face which was sexy as hell; he wore the usual phantom duds.

"Don't bloody do that!" I scolded him. "Are you trying to give me a damn heart attack?!"

"I'm sorry my dear" Erik apologized before he held his hand out.

Blushing like a mad woman I took his hand and I allowed him to lead me from the roof back inside of the Opera House through the passageway hidden in the wall. The two of us were silent as he led me down the stairs which was a lot; his gondola was waiting at the bottom. I didn't lose my footing this time when he helped me into it. The ride didn't take long and a few minutes later the two of us were in his lair. Erik helped me out of the gondola only he wasn't singing this time.

"I'm sorry if I haven't contacted you Laurel things have been busy"

"Yeah no s**t" I agreed.

My comment got him to laugh and his it was beautiful. Erik kissed my hand before he took my hand once more and the two of us went to his organ. There was a chair by the stool that sat in front of the beautiful thing. I sat down first while Erik disappeared somewhere; he appeared a second later with tea.

"That's good" I said as he handed me a cup. The scent of jasmine filled my nose; it was scent I always liked.

"Jasmine tends to calm me down" Erik confessed as he took a sip.

The two of us took another drink of our tea before we set the cups down.  
"Why did you bring me down here tonight?" I asked my mate.

"Because I want to know why you fled from me that night three months ago, Laurel"

"Are you sure you can handle the truth, because what I have to share is a lot to take in, but before I share my tale, what is your name?"

I had to be sure his name was Erik or else I had been calling my mate the wrong name.

"My name is Erik and I'm not afraid of what you have to tell me" he replied gently. He took my hand and kissed it. "You can't be any worse than I am"

I looked to his white mask and I felt my heart pain for him. The way he grew up was no way a child should have been thrown into the world.

"I am not human" I started. "And as you said yourself I am not from this time period, I come from the time period 2016, what you saw the night I fled from you was my vampire side"

Erik nodded his head for me to continue.

"My mother was born a vampire into a purist family who were crazy, they believed humans and other species outside their kind were beneath them, my mother thought different she met my father who was a shape shifter who took the form of a large wolf also known as werewolves"

I downed a little more before continuing.

"You could say it was love at first sight you see both species have something that is called a true mate which is rare, it was a surprise to both of my parents when they learned they were true mates, however they didn't care as long as they could be by each other's side"

"And what of your mother's family?" Erik asked.

"They despised the fact that my mother was consorting with my father and they didn't give a damn he was her true mate or not, they even went as far to create an arranged marriage, my mother lost it when she found about this, and she was pregnant with me when this happened, so in order to save my life and my father's she cut all ties with her family and fled with my father to where his pack lived, there my father's parents welcomed my mother in open arms, unlike Mom's asshole family, my grandparents were kind and they believed that all humans, and other un-human species should co-exist"

"Your mother sounds like a fierce woman"

I nodded before continuing. I just prayed to she was still alive because gods I missed her.  
"My childhood was a good one, but that didn't mean I wasn't frowned upon, I was bullied, called a half-breed, I was told my existence was a sin to some"

Erik suddenly slammed his fist down on the piano keys in anger and I jumped.

"Sorry" he apologized. "But people calling you those names makes me angry"

I only felt my face turn red. The mere fact he was defending me was sweet.

"Who taught you how to sing and play the violin and piano?"

"For awhile my mother taught me to sing before I started taking lessons from various instructors, I learned to play the violin and piano from my father, he loved music as does my mother"

"And when I found you he was killed?" Erik then asked. I nodded.

"I was coming home from an audition when I learned that my pack was attacked, when I came upon my mother my father was already gone, as were my grandparents they were killed by a male vampire I didn't recognize but his scent was similar to my mothers and he looked like her only he was older"

Erik then suddenly stood up and he helped me up. Then a second later he was hugging me. I felt my face turn red even more as I buried my head against his chest, hearing his heartbeat.

"I'm so sorry you had to endure all of that turmoil" he said and he was sincere. He then kissed my forehead before pulling away. "I don't see a monster but a beautiful young woman with so much talent"

"As I see a man who has been through hell and back" my hand went towards his mask but it stopped when I was about to touch it. "I only wanted to touch your mask I won't take it off, I know you don't like that"

"You may touch it" Erik said giving his consent. My fingers then came with contact of the mask. It was smooth beneath my finger tips. Erik then suddenly placed his hand on top of mine that touched the mask.

"Erik you don't have to remove your mask if you're not comfortable with it" I said to him.

"I am ready for you to see what hides underneath it, as do I want to see the two creatures that dwell within your beating heart" he said.

"If that is what you wish" I said to my mate. I saw Erik blush before he began to remove his mask with my hand underneath his. Slowly the mask came off as did the black wig. Blonde hair greeted me as the mask and wig was finally pulled off. The Phantom of the Opera placed the mask and wig on the stool and he waited for what I had to say about the scars and ruins of the left side of his face. Hell he was just as hot without the mask and the blonde hair!

My hand slowly touched the ruined flesh.

"I'm not afraid of you" I said before I kissed him. I felt Erik's surprise when my lips touched his, however when he kissed me back I felt his love. Hell I would be if the man I was in love with just accepted me for who I was. LMAO!

Erik's tongue begged entrance into my mouth and I smirked as I complied, our tongues danced for dominance and Erik was losing in that department. I was the one to break the kiss and Erik growled in annoyance.

"Don't you growl at me my Sun and Stars you wished for me to show you my two halves and I can't do that kissing you"

Erik smirked and said.

"You're right"

I smirked even more and took his hand leading him away from the organ. I would need for more to space to shift to my wolf form first. Once we were down the steps I turned to my mate, my body then embraced me with silver smoke and I felt the shift starting. A second later I stood in front of Erik in my wolf form. Erik's eyes looked stunned and I felt him examining me. He bent down so he could be in front of me, and a hand stroked my face.

"You are a beautiful creature especially with the white masking mark around your left eye"

I gave him a fanged grin before I pulled back so I could return to my human form. Once I was back in my human form, Erik got back to his feet. I then called my vampire half and my fangs elongated, my eyes glowing their fierce red color. Erik looked a little more alarmed, but a second later he chuckled.

"You wield the same beauty as your wolf half"

"So you accept me then?"

"Of course I do" Erik said as he came up to me. He took both of his hands into mine and he rested his forehead against mine as well.

The two of us remained like this until Erik asked.

"I take it I am this true mate of yours?"  
"Yes you are and I will do everything I can to protect you, my Sun and Stars" I said to him.

"Why do you call me that anyway?" he inquired with a chuckle.

"Well from my time period there is a thing called television that runs on electricity and there is a program called Game of Thrones it's like a play kind of, only it's on a screen with moving images, there is a woman on the show named Daenerys and she marries this chief warlord, it was an arranged marriage at first and over time the two fell in love, her husband was named Khaal Drogo his nickname for Daenerys was Moon of my Life, while hers for Drogo was My Sun and Stars, which is what I call you"

"I would like that nickname as long as I can call you Moon of my Life" Erik said.

"You may call me whatever you wish My Sun and Stars for I am yours and yours I shall remain"

 **And again with the Game of Thrones references. Next chapter is the graveyard scene.  
Please review!**


	8. Moon of My Life

**Laurel goes with Christine to the cemetary in this chapter. Enjoy my beloved readers!**

 **Laurel's POV**

Several days passed since Erik and I last saw each other. I couldn't be more happier than I was at the moment because I finally had my mate who accepted me for who and what I was, as I accepted him for the person he was beyond the mask. The rehearsals for Duan Jon were now going very smoothly without any chaos from my mate, which made everyone on the cast more ease. Carlotta kept her distance from me since I had slapped her. Now these days Raoul would come by the Opera House to see Christine, he was excited to hear Meg and Leo were expecting. Christine and her beloved were to be the child's god parents which I thought was wonderful.

I had told only one person about Erik being my mate and that was Christine. She had been happy to hear this, she still had her lessons with him, and she had noticed he was happier than she had seen him in years.

"You're a good match for him Laurel" she had told me one day towards the end of rehearsal. "That poor man has been through so much hell"

Erik would occasionally sneak roses to me through Antoinette only without the black ribbon.

 **Christine's POV**

Things had been going well these past few days. Don Juan Triumphant would have its opening night the day after tomorrow and I prayed nothing would go wrong. This morning for some reason I couldn't go back to sleep so I decided to visit my father's grave. Raoul was sleeping away outside the dorm being the protective fiancé he was. I kissed him gently on the forehead before I hurried to get dressed. Once that was done I was about to leave when I heard screaming. I recognized it was Laurel and alarmed I hurried towards her room. I opened her door and didn't bother to shut it behind me, because my best friend was thrashing in her bed and she was crying. I rushed over to her and shook her.

 **Laurel's POV**

"Laurel wake up!" I heard Christine shout. I opened my eyes and saw my friend standing beside me. I had been having a nightmare and it had gotten very bad. I had dreamt my mother being killed right in front of me before her murderers turned upon me and I was pinned down about to be raped. Thank god Christine woke me up when she did. I burst into tears and hugged her.

"It's alright Laurel it was a nightmare and nothing more" Christine replied as she held me like a big sister would do with their sibling.

"I can't take this anymore Christine not knowing my mother is alive or dead" I sobbed.

"Shhh" was all Christine could say as she comforted me. I was wearing a dark blue summer nightgown and it was drenched in sweat. The two of us held each other for a few more moments before Christine pulled away.

"Why don't you come with me to the cemetery that might calm you down and when we come back I'll ask Madame Giry to let you skip rehearsals today, I think you should rest and it would be a good idea for you to talk to Erik about these nightmares"

"Thank you Christine you're a true friend" I said to her.

She smiled before she kissed my forehead. She then left so I could get dressed. I felt my ice magic suddenly coming to life and I closed my eyes as my body glowed. A second later a dress similar to the one I wore to the Masquerade appeared onto me. Only it wasn't the dress was sleeveless and it rested at my shoulders. An icy blue train flowed from behind the dress; I pulled my hair into a braid and let it hang behind me this time. I pulled on my black boots and grabbed my black cape; I then put on my Targaryen necklace before leaving my room. It was chilly outside but I wasn't cold since I could tolerate temperatures better than humans. Christine was already in the carriage waiting for me.

"Aren't you cold?" my best friend asked helping me into the damn thing.

"I can tolerate temperatures better than you humans can" I teased her. She chuckled before turning to the driver I knew damn well who it was.

"To my father's grave please" Christine said. I felt sleepy and I chose to rest my head against Christine as the carriage began to pull away from the Opera House. Raoul by now was raising hell worrying where Christine was, the lovesick dork he was. LMAO!

As the carriage went through the French countryside I sang in my mind.

 _In sleep he sang to me  
In dreams he came  
That voice, that calls to me  
And speaks my name_

I then fell asleep and this time my dreams weren't plagued with nightmares. About thirty minutes later Christine woke me up. She got out of the carriage first before she helped me out. My mouth dropped as we entered the cemetery, Erik rode the carriage away, I felt his eyes on me no doubt worried that I had been uneasy on the ride here. I turned to Christine and said.

"You go to your father's grave I want to explore this place it's beautiful"

"Indeed it is, just call me if you need anything" she then kissed my forehead before she went into the direction towards her father's resting place. Once she was gone I began to walk around admiring the many stone angles and gravestones surrounded by the beautiful white snow. I noticed a silver maple in front of me and I went towards it. My father loved these trees when he was alive; he always spoke of how the leaves would look silvery underneath. I bent down at the bottom of the trunk and I held my hands out. My ice magic flowed out of me and I slowly began to make an icy gravestone. I focused in my mind how I wanted the gravestone to look and say as I closed my eyes. They remained closed until I felt my ice power was no longer needed. I opened my indigo eyes and I smiled weakly as I read what the icy tombstone read.  
 _  
Elliott White  
Loving son, father, and husband.  
1969-2016_

I then drew out a rose that Christine had given me. I placed it on the icy grave before I stood up. I felt my tears coming out of my eyes now. I heard Christine singing "Wishing You Were Here Again" in the distance; she was far enough for me to start singing the song I had to sing now.

 _In this world you tried  
Not leaving me alone behind  
There's no other way  
I prayed to the gods let him stay_

 _The memories ease the pain inside_  
 _Now I know why_

 _All of my memories keep you near_  
 _In silent moments imagine you here_  
 _All of my memories keep you near_  
 _Your silent whispers, silent tears_

 _Made me promise I'd try_  
 _To find my way back in this life_  
 _I hope there is a way_  
 _To give me a sign you're okay_

 _Reminds me again it's worth it all  
So I can go on_

 _All of my memories keep you near_  
 _In silent moments imagine you here_  
 _All of my memories keep you near_  
 _Your silent whispers, silent tears_

 _Together in all these memories_  
 _I see your smile_  
 _All the memories I hold dear_  
 _Darling, you know I love you_  
 _Till the end of time_

 _All of my memories keep you near  
In silent moments imagine you here  
All of my memories keep you near  
Your silent whispers, silent tears_

 _All of my memories_

Like with Evanescence, Within Temptation was another band I adored. I began to follow the direction where Christine's scent was. As I walked my tears began to dry a little, but that didn't mean the pain was gone from my heart. I missed my home, my mother, my friends, and the fact that eventually I would leave this world and time with Erik behind hurt like hell. At the thought of being away from my mate just got me even more upset. However I breathed to relax my body and it worked. Christine came into sight and she was sitting down on the steps of her father's mausoleum.

"I heard you singing" I told her as I sat down next to her.

"I also heard you that was a beautiful song yet it was sad and beautiful at the same time"

"Some songs are meant to be like that my friend" I said to her as I took her hand.

The two of us sat next to one another just being silent and respectful for the dead, snow coming upon our hair. I wasn't sure if Erik was going to start singing because he wasn't in love with Christine anymore. Boy did I have it wrong.

 _Wandering child  
So lost, so helpless  
Yearning for my guidance_

I was on my feet as was Christine.

"Uh Christine is that Erik's voice I hear?" I asked her.

"I think so he probably heard you singing earlier, sing back to him Laurel"

I felt my face turn red and I turned towards the closed gates of masoluem.

 _Angel or friend?  
Who is there staring?_

 _Have you forgotten your angel?_  
 _Angel oh speak_  
 _What endless longings_  
 _Echo in this whisper_

 _Too long you've wandered in winter_  
 _Far from my loving gaze_  
 _Wildly my heart beats for you_  
 _You resist_  
 _Yet your soul obeys_

I began to climb the stairs slowly.

 _Angel of Music, you denied me  
Angel of Music, I denied you  
Turning from true beauty  
Turning from true beauty  
Angel of Music do not shun me,  
Angel of Music, my protector  
Come to your strange angel  
Come to me, strange angel_

Erik continued to sing out to me.

 _I am your Angel of Music  
Come to me Angel of Music_

"Oh my Sun and Stars" I said. "I love you"

"Christine! Laurel!"

Oh just damn great now Raoul was here!

I turned around to see Raoul dressed in a white poet shirt which was opened slightly to reveal his chest, he had two horses with him. He hurriedly got off the white horse and rushed over to Christine and myself.

"Raoul what are you doing here?" Christine demanded.

"Whatever you two believe, this man, this thing is not your father and friend"

"Don't you dare refer to him like that?!" I snapped at Raoul now angry.

Without warning Erik leapt over the roof and ambushed Raoul.

Raoul was ready with his sword, with his cape flowing Erik jabbed his sword towards Christine's beloved. The swords sang as both men used them, Erik came after Raoul making him walk backwards. Raoul then leapt over the edge when Erik waved his cape trying to blind Raoul before their swords met again. Raoul climbed over the edge and he fell against a tree due to losing his balance. With ease Erik leapt over the wall came upon Raoul still wanting to fight. The two of them went around various grave monuments their swords not stopping.

"Raoul stop this damn it!" I begged.

"Raoul this isn't the way!" Christine added as the two men managed to remove themselves from the grave monuments. Raoul moved backwards while Erik continued to fight with him with his sword, Raoul then lost his footing, and Erik thrust his sword into the tree bark above Raoul. Christine's beloved got back to his feet and the sword dance continued it stopped when both sides were caught in some metal thing; Erik used his shoulder to push Raoul backwards.

"My Sun and Stars stop!" I shouted at my mate, who couldn't hear me. This sword fight was getting bad and I had to do something, Raoul and Erik came upon a statue, both of them on either side of it. Raoul looked through a visible area underneath the statue where Erik looked right back at him. He then ducked while Raoul looked around to see where the hell he was. My mate then came around the corner and Raoul was ready for him.

The dancing of swords continued once more both men were starting to get tired, the horses reared not liking the sound the swords made. Erik waved his cape around and he made a swipe at Raoul with his blade which cut Raoul in the arm. Raoul yelped in pain as he leaned against a grave, he then got back up now fighting back very angry. The two were now tired and their swords met once more and this time Raoul had the advantage. He used his weight to push Erik down to the snow covered ground, and he kicked his sword away. Raoul raised his sword ready to kill Erik. I then snarled and my body turned silver. Raoul and Christine looked at me as I became a wolf and I ran forward putting myself between Erik and Raoul.

 _If you kill him, you kill me_

I could talk to others though it was through telepathy.

"Move aside Laurel"

I snarled and seized Raoul's sword into my fangs and I spat it aside. My fur was bristled, my teeth bared.

 _You will not take from me what I love most_

"Raoul listen to her" Christine begged to her fiancé.

"I can just leave her here with this monster, Christine!" Raoul snapped.

 _Christine I suggest you two leave before I do something to Raoul I will regret, please my friend_ I said to her.

Christine walked forward and she grabbed Raoul's hand into hers. I watched as the two of them got onto the white horse and they rode off.

 _No one hurts those I love_ I said as I turned to Erik. I then returned to my human form and I helped my mate to his feet. I then beat against his chest hard.

"Your such an idiot Erik, what the hell were you thinking?!" I said to him.

"Protecting you from that fool" Erik said simply.

"Oh my Sun and Stars" I growled before I pulled him for a kiss. This caught Erik off guard but he accepted the kiss nonetheless.

 **Later**

 **In Lair**

 **Still Laurel's POV  
Sitting in front of Organ**

"Erik I do not love Raoul he's only a friend to me and nothing more" I said as I finished cleaning his wrist, it got injured during his brawl with Raoul.

"I know that Laurel and I'm sorry" Erik apologized as I pulled his white poet shirt sleeve back down. I still wore my dress from earlier, only I didn't have the cape on.

"Apology accepted as long as you don't go overboard anymore my Sun and Stars" I said to him before I pressed another kiss against his mouth. Erik smirked into the kiss and he grasped a hold of my hair. I enjoyed these kisses I shared with him. Erik suddenly pulled me into his lap which caught me off guard. I felt my claws come out in excitement. Trusting my mate our kiss stopped and he bent my head back. I nearly jumped when he began to kiss my throat.

"Ow" Erik said suddenly. I looked down to see my claws were digging into his shirt.

"Sorry my claws tend to do that when I get excited" I said to him. "Did I hurt you?"  
"No love" he said as he pressed a kiss against my forehead. Then he began to sing a song that was from a deleted scene from the movie.

 _No one would listen  
No but you  
Heard as the outcast hears_

 _Shamed into solitude  
Shunned by the multitude  
I learn to listen  
In my dark, my heart heard music_

 _I longed to teach the world_  
 _Rise up and reach the world_  
 _No one would listen_  
 _I alone could hear the music_

 _Then at last, a voice in the gloom  
Seemed to cry "I hear you;  
I hear your fears  
Your torment and your tears_

 _You saw my loneliness_  
 _Shared in my emptiness_  
 _No one would listen_  
 _No one but you_  
 _Heard as the outcast hears_

 _No one would listen_  
 _No one but you_  
 _Heard as the outcast hears_

I now had tears in my eyes, and Erik kissed them away. He bent his forehead so it touched with mine.

"I love you Moon of My Life and I promise I won't leave you to be alone"

"And I love you My Sun and Stars and will for the rest of my life"

 **XP  
Man some brawl.  
Raoul needs to lay off being so damn protective of Laurel. The songs "Memories" and "No One Would Listen"  
belong to Within Temptation and Andrew Lloyd Weber. I only own Laurel, Leo, and the rest of my OCs. XD  
Next chapter is the Point of No Return and its an intense one. **


	9. The Point of No Return

**^^  
Hello again my fellow readers!  
Here's the next chapter for Laurel and Erik's story!  
Enjoy!**

 **Laurel's POV**

"Are you f**king kidding me?!" I shrieked as I paced back and forth in my room. It had been a day and a half since Erik and Raoul fought, and Antoinette and Meg had just broke the news that Raoul, Andre, and Firmin already had the plans to capture my mate. And they wanted me to pull off Erik's mask, boy were those three in for a surprise. I mean I was livid.

"I'm not doing it Antoinette and that's final" I told the middle aged woman. "My mate has been through hell and back, and you think I'm going to betray him like that forget it"

Tonight was the grand opening for Don Juan Triumphant and I of course would be playing the role Christine was meant to play in the movie.

"You must calm yourself Laurel your ice magic isn't stable" Antoinette said. Sure enough small flakes of ice and snow surrounded my head, sometimes this happened when I got upset. I waved my hand and the flakes disappeared.

"I'm sorry but I can't go through with this" I said before I excused myself.

 **Raoul's POV**

I waited alongside Andre and Firmin anxiously awaiting Madame Giry. A few minutes later she, her daughter, and Leo appeared.

"Well what is Laurel's answer?" I asked.

"She won't do it Monsieur"

"She's mad!" Andre protested.

"She loves him Monsieur and because of that she wouldn't dare betray him"

"Damn it now what will we do?" Firmin growled. The three of us were silent before I had an idea.

"Christine might be able to help"

Meg swore and she excused herself, Leo following after her.

"You do realize what you're suggesting that you would be asking Christine to betray a friend, a friend that Laurel values" Madame Giry.

"We have no other options" I said to Madame Giry before I began to walk forward. Andre and Firmin followed behind with Carlotta and Madame Giry as well.

 _We have all been blind  
And yet the answer is staring us in the face  
This could be the chance to ensnare our clever friend_

 _We're listening_  
 _Go on_

 _We shall play his game_  
 _Perform his work_  
 _But remember, we hold the ace_  
 _For if Ms. White sings_  
 _He is certain to attend_  
 _We are certain the doors are barred_  
 _We are certain the police are there_  
 _We are certain they're armed_  
 _The curtain falls_  
 _His reign will end_

 **Christine's POV  
In Chapel**

"Raoul I can't do that!" I protested to my fiancé who just told me to do the unthinkable.

"Christine we have no other options I like it any less than you do"

He came up to me and kissed my forehead.

"Laurel will never forgive me if I go through with this"

"This man she loves is a monster and a murderer Christine"

"And what about Laurel is she a monster? You have seen what blood lines flow in her veins, you would be taking the one thing she treasures most in the world and destroying it, it might even kill her"

Raoul brought me into his arms and hugged me.

"God forgive me Laurel" I said.

 **Erik's POV**

I just finished putting my black wig on and made sure it was secure.

 _Seal my fate tonight  
I hate to have to cut the fun short_

I then put on a black mask; I wore a white poet shirt with black pants. After I finished putting on my mask I grabbed a candle.

 _But the joke is wearing thin  
Let the audience in  
Let my opera begin_

I walked to my makeshift stage with the little dolls that I goofed off with, I then placed the candle flame into the fake fire pit and it lit up.

 **Laurel's POV**

"Bloody hell" was all I could say as the curtain slowly rose. I was wearing the dress that Christine was meant to wear. It felt nice on my body, my hair was loose and it had single red rose in it. Christine and Meg were in there costumes which I did not like. I mean come on prostitutes? Really Erik?

I watched as the show began and listened to the music being played. The play background was the spitting image as it was in the movie.

 _May the sire  
Serve the damn_

 _Here the master_  
 _Takes his meat_

 _Here the sacrificial lamb_  
 _Utters one despairing bleat_

Carlotta then began to sing, she wanted Erik captured as much as anyone else. Like that was going to happen, not if I could do something about.

 _Poor young maiden  
For the thrill on your tongue  
Of stolen sweets_

 _You will have to pay the bill_  
 _Tangled in the winding sheets_

I winced at that verse. The rest of the cast song along with Carlotta.

 _Serve the meal  
And serve the maid  
Serve the master so that  
When tables, plans, and maids are laid  
Don Juan triumphs  
Once again_

The rest of the chorus then pointed to their left and I saw Piangi and Meg come out from behind the curtain. Christine then joined her onstage along with another chorus girl; Piangi tossed a bag of coins to Meg who caught it. Then she along with Christine and the other dancer began to do their dance they worked so hard to make perfect.

It was now Piangi's turn to sing. I found his costume amusing. To be honest he wasn't a bad singer, only his wife sucked! HA!

 _Passarino, faithful friend  
Once again recite the plan_

The guy who played Passarino sang in.

 _Your young guest believes I am you  
I, the master  
You, the man_

The two of them then headed towards the back of the stage around the fake fire pit.

 _When you met  
You wore my cloak  
She could not have seen your face  
She believes she dines with me  
In her master's borrowed place_

 _Furtively  
We'll scoff and quaff  
Stealing what in truth is mine  
When its late and modesty  
Starts to mellow with the wine_

 _You come home, I use your voice_  
 _Slam the door like crack of doom_

 _I shall say "Come hide with me"_  
 _Where oh where? Of course my room!_ "

Geez this play was really perverted.

 _Poor thing hasn't got a chance_

 _Here's my hat, my cloak and sword_  
 _Conquest is assured_  
 _If I do not forget myself and laugh_

Piangi then did a really good laugh before he went behind the curtain, his mask was already on. I heard Piangi gasp and a second a thud happened.

Well it looked like Piangi wasn't dead thankfully, just knocked out cold. I then began to walk on stage carrying the prop basket of roses.

 _No thoughts within her heard  
But thoughts of joy  
No dreams within her heart  
But dreams of love_

I then bent down to the stage floor and began to play with a fake rose. I heard movement and I smelled my mate entering.

The outfit he wore in this part of the movie was sexy and I mean sexy, gods, now I was the one having perverted thoughts.

 _Master_

 _Passarino_

 _Go away for the trap is set  
And waits for its prey_

My heart nearly leapt out of my throat when Erik began to sing.

 _You have come here  
In pursuit of your deepest urge  
In pursuit of that wish  
Which till now  
Has been silent_

I turned to Erik and I nearly passed out at how sexy he looked with his outfit on. He put a finger to his lips, his smirk visible in plain sight.

 _Silent_

As he continued to sing I turned my face away from him.

 _I have brought you  
That our passions may fuse and merge_

I closed my eyes as my mate continued to sing, I bet Raoul had a WTF look on his face, HA!

 _In your mind  
You've already succumbed to me  
Dropped all defenses  
Completely succumbed to me  
Now you are here with me  
No second thoughts  
You've decided  
Decided_

I turned back to look at Erik as he just swung his cape around. I felt my face turn blood red as I stood up. My heart was now beating a mile a minute. The straps of the dress were at no longer at my shoulders and now rested on my arms like they did in the movie. Erik then began to walk towards me his voice had me under its spell.

 _Past the point of no return  
No backward glances  
Our games of make believe  
Are at an end  
_  
The male dancers then came upon the stage and began their dance. Erik now was closer to me and he circled me as he continued to sing. Our eyes not once leaving one another.

 _Past all thoughts of "if" or "when"  
No use resisting  
Abandon thought  
And let the dream descend_

The phantom then came behind me and one arm was wrapped around my waist while the other caressed my neck. His chest against my back.

 _What raging fire shall flood the soul?  
What rich desire unlocks its door  
What sweet seduction lies before us?  
_  
Erik's other hand then joined the other at my throat and then he slid them down my right arm and he held my hand into his. Both my wolf and vampire halves went bonkers at this border line intimate touch from our mate. Erik then began to pull me towards him the two of us walking.

 _Past the point of no return  
The final threshold  
What warm, unspoken secrets will we learn?  
Beyond the point, of no return_

I then pulled my hand out of Erik's grasp much to my dismay. I pulled the straps of the dress back onto my shoulders, my face was still red. I then began to sing my part. And as I did I looked to Box 5 where Raoul sat. I saw Erik looking to Raoul with hate. I then focused my attention back to what I had to do.

 _You have brought me  
To the that moment  
When words run dry  
To that moment  
When speech disappears into silence  
Silence  
I have come here  
Hardly knowing the reason why  
In my mind  
I've already imagined our bodies entwining  
Defenseless and silent_

I then looked to Erik once more, the straps of the dress once more left my shoulders.

 _Now that I am here with you  
No second thoughts  
I've decided  
Decided_

 _Past the point of no return  
No going back now  
Our passion play has now begun_

Both Erik and I then headed to the two staircases that were on the stage, mine on the right and his on the left. I began to climb mine while Erik did the same.

 _Past all thought of right or wrong  
One final question_

I then stopped in the middle of the staircase singing out to my mate. His eyes not once leaving mine.

 _How long should we two wait  
Before we're one?_

I then returned to climbing the stairs once more. My heart beating like hell.

 _When will the blood begin to race?  
The sleeping bud burst into bloom?  
When will the flames at last consume us?_

I was not at the top of the stairs as was Erik. Erik smirked before he threw his cape off onto the railing and the two of us sang as one, walking towards one another.  
 _  
Past the point of no return  
The final threshold  
_

The two of us grasped onto one another before Erik spun me around so my back was against his chest. His hands were on top of mine as they rested at my waist and I leaned my head back against his shoulder, my eyes closed.

 _The bridge is crossed  
So stand and watch it burn  
We've passed the point of no  
Return_

I felt Erik then move our hands upwards over my boobs and up to my neck where they stopped. I listened to the beating my mate's heart and it was beating hard like mine was. I didn't care what was going on around me; my focus was now on my mate. I sensed all eyes were on us. Erik massaged my neck as he began to sing once more, and it was a song I knew too well.

 _Say you'll share with me  
One love  
One lifetime  
Lead me, save me from my solitude  
_  
My eyes opened when I realized what Erik was about to do and I wasn't going to ruin this moment for him, for us.

 _Say you want me with you  
Here beside you_

Erik then took my left into both of his while I faced him. I felt tears stinging my eyes.

 _Anywhere you go  
Let me go too  
_  
Not caring I kissed his hands ignoring the crowd; I then returned my eyes to look back into his. Our eyes holding the intense love and bond that we shared since the moment I came into this world.

 _Laurel  
That's all I ask of you_

What happened next was so damn fast. One moment Erik was smiling, the next his wig and mask came off. The crowd screamed as my mate looked back at me without his mask.

"What the hell?!" I protested and I saw a flash of brown hair behind my mate. It was Christine and she held his wig and mask.

"Christine!" I yelled not believing my eyes. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Erik turned around to see his former student holding what belonged to him.

Her face was full of guilt and she had tears flowing down her face.

"God damn you Raoul" I hissed looking at Raoul who high tailed it out of Box 5. I looked at the crowd and they still were freaking out.

"I'm so sorry my Sun and Stars I didn't know this was going to happen" I said to Erik looking back to him. Erik didn't say anything; he was confused and no doubt angry as hell. He looked to the chandelier before he saw the police coming towards the stage. I saw Christine getting the hell out of dodge as Erik used a knife to cut the rope that held the chandelier.

"Erik don't!" I begged. But my mate didn't listen to me. Erik then used his foot to kick a lever and I hurriedly wrapped my arms around his neck while he held onto me. A trapdoor opened beneath us and we both fell into underneath the bridge, through the fake fire pit and into the darkness of under the Opera House. I heard people screaming and I turned to my mate.

"We must go" Erik said as he grabbed my hand. I didn't dare argue as he began to lead back towards his lair.

Erik swiped a torch so we could see. His pulling my hand became more violent and I snarled.

"My Sun and Stars you are hurting me!" I said. But once again Erik ignored me, okay I loved him more than anything but his temper was starting to make me mad and worse he began to sing.

 _Down once more to the darkness  
Of my black despair  
Down we plunge to the prison of my mind  
Down that path into darkness deep as hell_

Boy was he was mad.

"Erik for the love of god look at me!" I snapped and this time I got his attention and we stopped walking. My mate looked to me waiting for me to speak.

"I want you to listen to me my Sun and Stars; I had no idea Christine was going to pull that charade! I sure as hell wasn't going to do it! I love you too damn much to hurt you, yet alone embarrass you the way you were tonight, but that doesn't mean you had to cut the chandelier which no doubt killed some people!"

I now had tears down my face because this whole situation was stressful. I suddenly pulled away when I felt my vampire side taking control of me. Now was not that time for her to be doing this to me. Erik put the torch down and he came to me.

"Stand back I don't want to hurt you I can't control myself now, Erik"

It was true my vampire side needed blood and she needed it now. I felt Erik kiss my forehead before he pulled my hand once more, and this time I let him. With each walk towards the lair I was losing my battle, it got so bad Erik had to carry me bridal style. The boat ride didn't last long and my mate helped me out of the boat by allowing me to lean against him.

"You need to feed Laurel" Erik said as he sat me down in a chair. He then began to remove the jacket he had on.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked him. I then realized what he wanted to do. "No, I won't take your blood!"

"Laurel look at me" Erik was now in his white poet shirt which was open in the front to reveal his chest, which by the way made my inner wolf howl in delight. Both of his hands were on both sides of my face.

"You need blood Moon of my Life and I want to give it to you" Erik then pulled back the sleeve of his shirt exposing his wrist to me. "I know you won't kill me so please Laurel"

My eyes glowed red and my fangs elongated. I took Erik's wrist and then licked it with my tongue, and then I sank my sharp teeth into his wrist. Erik grunted and he brought me into his chest as I fed on his blood. His blood was delightful and it seemed to sing in my veins. Blood dripped down from my mouth and down my chin as I continued to feed. I knew when to stop so I wouldn't kill Erik, finally after a few minutes my vampire side calmed down and I felt her retreat back into my mind. I gently pulled my fangs out of Erik's wrist. Then I pressed my still blood soaked lips on top of the bite wound and it healed, a skill all vampires had if they wished heal their prey. I then looked to my beloved. Erik pressed his forehead against mine.

"I don't blame you for what happened tonight Laurel, but we cannot stay here anymore, no doubt a crowd is on their way to hunt me down all I ask is that you stay with me"

"I will stay with you my Sun and Stars, I love you"

"As do I love you my Angel of Music" Erik said before his lips went to mine.

 **Boy that was intense. Will Laurel be able to forgive Christine?  
** **Stay tuned to find out.**


	10. The Final Lair

**Hello my beloved readers!  
Here's the Final Lair chap!  
Warning a lot of singing XD**

 **Laurel's POV**  
 **Eric's Lair**

"So what are you going to do with the wedding dress?" I asked Eric as I watched him pack some things so we could get the hell out of dodge before the crowd seeking vengeance came down here.

"I'm leaving it behind its not important to me anymore" Eric answered as he finished packing the bag he was putting stuff in. My mate came up to me and noticed I looked stressed out which I was. "Everything will be alright Laurel"

I closed my eyes and let him kiss my forehead. I felt my ice magic suddenly come to life again and I looked down to see the dress I wore was glowing icy blue. Eric watched in amazement as an icy blue version of the wedding dress appeared on my body. My hair was still down the rose fell out on the way to the lair.

"Well damn" was all I said admiring the beauty my ice magic created. Eric chuckled before he suddenly looked behind me and his face turned to annoyance. I caught Christine's scent and I turned to see my former friend looking scared, yet determined. She must have used one of the hidden passageways that led to Eric's home.

"Good to see you Christine" Erik greeted his former student his voice was warm, but still angry. Hell I didn't blame him.

"Please master let her go"

"Christine you are only wasting your time down here" I told the stubborn young woman firmly. "Not to mention Raoul is worried sick about you"

"Laurel I am so sorry" Christine began to walk towards us, but I growled at her and she stopped.

"If you were a true friend Christine you wouldn't have pulled off Erik's mask, embarrassing him the way he was tonight"

"I didn't want to do it Laurel!" Christine said.

She walked forward some more and I felt Erik tense behind me. I turned to my mate and gave him a trust me look and he nodded before I turned back to Christine. She was still wearing her costume only it was ripped up and it had small amounts of blood, and ash from the fire which I could still smell.  
I walked up to my former friend and stopped until I was in front of her.

"I beg you don't kill me" Christine said. I took a few steps back. I maybe mad and hurt by her betrayal but I sure as hell wasn't going to kill her. I then walked forward again and stopped in front of her. I placed a hand against her face.

"Don't say such foolish things Christine" I reassured her. "Tell me the truth did Raoul ask you to pull off Erik's mask?"

"Yes I didn't want do it I swear, but all he could think about was Erik being arrested"

"That insolent boy" Erik growled.

So it had been Raoul who put Christine up to this.

"All I ask is that you forgive me Laurel your friendship has been so important to me if I didn't care about you I wouldn't have come all the way down here" Christine begged. It was my turn to kiss Christine on the forehead.

"I course I forgive you all I ask is that you let me and Erik leave here in peace" Christine looked back to me and her eyes looked into mine. She was about to answer when Erik began to sang.

 _Wait I think my dear Laurel  
We have a guest  
Sir_

Both Christine and I looked at the gate to the Erik's home and sure enough it was Raoul, he was in the same outfit he wore in this part of the movie.

"Raoul!" Christine shouted.

 _This is indeed an unparallel delight  
I'd rather hoped you would come_

Erik then came up to me and wrapped a protective arm around my waist while he grabbed onto Christine's left wrist hard.

 _And now my wish has come true  
You have truly made my night_

"Let me go Erik" Christine said to her teacher. Erik smirked evilly before releasing Christine and myself.

 _Free them!  
Do you what you like  
Only free them!  
Have you no pity!  
_

Raoul sung out.

 _Your lover makes a passionate plea  
_  
Erik said to Christine.

 _Please Raoul its useless  
_  
Christine sang next.

 _I love them!  
_  
Wait what?!"

Raoul loved me?

"He loves you like a brother" whispered Christine into my ear and I knew she was right. Because deep down I did love Raoul, I mean the guy was such a sweetheart to me before all this mess. But that still didn't mean I wasn't angry at him, I was pissed.

 _Does that mean nothing?  
I love them!  
Show some compassion!  
_  
 _The world showed no compassion to me!  
_  
 _Christine, Laurel  
Let me see them_

Erik snorted before he turned around and I heard walk over to the lever that opened the gate to his lair.

 _Be my guest sir_

I heard a clank and Christine and I saw the gate opening. Erik continued to sing walking into the water towards Raoul.

 _Monsieur I bid you welcome  
Did you think I would harm them?  
Why would I make them pay?_

The gate closed behind Raoul and Erik had turned to look at us for a second before he pulled something out of the water.

 _For the sins which are yours!_

Erik then threw a noose around Raoul's neck and Christine and I gasped in horror.

"My Sun and Stars don't do this!" I screamed to my mate.

Erik then pushed Raoul forward and the poor guy was gasping for air while Erik tied the rope to the gate preparing another hanging.

 _Order your fine horses now!  
Raise your hand to the level of your eyes  
Nothing can save you now  
Except perhaps Laurel!_

Wait? What?!

Erik turned to me and walked back towards Christine and I through the water.

 _Start a new life with me  
Buy his freedom with your love  
Refuse me and you send Christine's lover to his death!  
This is the choice!  
This is the point of no return!_

Damn it I hated being put on the spot like this!

I looked to Raoul who looked back at me with a defeated look, and then Christine and I began to sing as one.

 _The tears we might have shed for your dark fate  
Grow cold and turn to tears of hate!_

Erik looked dumbfounded when he heard me sing this, but he growled and headed out of the water to get more rope. Christine and I watched him as the singing continued.

 _Christine, Laurel forgive me  
Please forgive me_

 _I did it all for you and all for nothing_

 _Farewell, our fallen idol and false friend_  
 _We had such hopes_

Erik walked past us and headed back towards Raoul.

 _Too late for turning back  
Now those hopes are shattered  
Too late for prayers and pity _

It was now both men singing.

 _Say you love him  
_  
 _All hope of cries for help_

 _And my life is over_

 _No point it fighting_

Erik was now back to Raoul and he put another noose around Raoul's neck and tightened it. Both men looking to us.

 _For either way you choose you cannot win  
But either way you choose he has to win_

Erik then put the rope through the gate.

 _So do you end your days with me?  
Or do you send him to his grave?!  
_  
Erik then pulled the rope hard and the noose got tighter around Raoul's neck.

 _Why make Laurel lie to you?  
To save me?_

Erik then walked backwards and began to pull the rope which made Raoul gasp again. Both Christine and I sang once more together. The rest of the singing from the men came in as well.

 _Angel of Music_

 _Past the point of no return_

 _Laurel say no!_

 _Who deserves this?_

 _Don't throw your life away for my sake!_

 _His life is now the prize you must earn_

 _I fought so hard to free you_

 _Angel of Music_

 _You've passed the point of no return_

 _You deceived us_

"Laurel gave you her mind blindly" Christine said to Erik. Erik then turned to me.

"Laurel you've tried my patience make your choice"

Erik then pulled the rope more and Raoul made another gasping sound. He then looked up to me. I knew now what I had to do. And the words of song once more escaped my lips meant for one person, my Sun and Stars.

 _Pitiful creature of darkness  
What kind of life have you known?_

I then began to walk into the water not caring I was getting wet. All that mattered was Erik.

 _God give me courage to show you  
You are not alone!_

I then put one hand on his scared flesh that people feared while the other grasped tightly to his shirt and then my lips met with his. I felt Christine and Raoul staring at us but I didn't care. I proved to my mate that was not alone and I was his forever in that one kiss. I felt Erik's tears as he let me kiss him and I wiped them away with my thumb. I then pulled away from Erik who looked happy and he dropped the rope. He then wrapped his arms around me and refused to let me go.

Well he let me go when we heard the crowd getting closer.

"S**t!" I swore.

Erik looked to Christine.

"Take him and leave"

Christine nodded and she hurried into the water. She came upon Erik and kissed his cheek before she hurried to Raoul. She undid the ropes around his neck and they hugged. Erik pulled me out of the water and sang out to Christine and Raoul.

 _Don't let them find you  
Take the boat  
Swear to us never to tell  
Of the angel in hell_

 _Go now!  
Go now and leave us!_

 **A Few Minutes Later.**

"You okay mate of mine?" I asked Erik as he looked to the monkey music box which was playing the masquerade song. Erik looked to me and then he sang to me.

 _Laurel I love you_

"You idiot" I told him before I bent down and kissed him once more. Erik caressed my face as we shared this kiss, like he was feeling the light for the first time. When we broke apart I sang back to him.

 _As I love you my Sun and Stars_

Erik smiled at me and he was crying a little more, then he turned to look behind me. I looked around to see Christine standing before us.

"I wanted to give you something before I left" Christine said before she came to me and she opened my palm and she placed a ring into it. It was the ring she wore in the movie around her neck, also beside the ring was my Targaryen necklace. "Please take good care of that Laurel it belonged to my grandmother and it feels right giving it to you"

"Thank you Christine" I then hugged her and she did the same. The hug was brief and we broke apart, Christine looked to Erik.

"Take care of her"

"I will and good luck to you" Erik said to his former student. Christine nodded before she turned around and left us. Erik and I followed after her, and watched as she got into the boat with Raoul. Then slowly Raoul used the black oar thing to row out of the lair. As Christine and Raoul left a familiar song was heard.

 _Say you'll share with me one love  
One life, one lifetime  
Say the word and I will follow you  
Share each day with me  
Each night, each morning_

Erik then turned to me.

 _You along can make my song take flight_

Erik then grabbed my hand and he led me to several mirrors.

 _It's over now!  
The music of the night_

He looked to me and I nodded and I released his hand, before I held mine out. A stream of ice magic shot out of my hands and broke the two mirrors in front of us, then Erik went to a curtain and pulled it back to reveal another mirror, and I did the same thing with it, making the glass shatter with my ice magic to reveal a hidden passage. Erik then turned to me and I smiled back at him, then he pulled me into the passageway and I drew the curtain down. Then I suddenly swore when I my chest starting to hurt.

"Laurel what is it?" Erik asked.

"I don't know my chest is hurting me" I said as I clutched my chest and then I fell, Erik caught me. I felt my eyes getting heavy.

"Laurel stay awake, keep your heart beating Moon of my Life!"

Erik was the on the ground as he held me. I swore I heard my mother screaming my name.

"Kiss me My Sun and Stars"

Erik did as I asked and he bent down his lips touching mine. It was then I felt my eyes close and darkness claiming me, and the last thing I heard was Erik's yelling my name begging for me to wake up.

 **Oh Snap!  
What will happen to our beloved couple?  
I also need a shipping name for Erik and Laurel.  
Give me your suggestions in a review!**


	11. Return

**What happend to our fiesty couple?  
This chapter reveals all!**

 **Laurel's POV**

"My Sun and Stars!" I yelled as I woke up.

"Oh thank god!" came the voice of my mother.

She was alive!

I looked up to see my mother dressed in a dark green t-shirt with jeans, her hair was a mess as though it hadn't been brushed in days.

"Mom!" I said tears flowing down my face as she sat down on the bed I was in and she brought me into a hug. For what seemed forever she held me as I cried into her chest.

"It's over now my love its over" Mom reassured me as I pulled away from her. It was then I looked around and saw I was in my room. I looked down to see that I wore a pair of black pajama pants and a red tank top, my necklace was gone. Panic took over me because Erik was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is he?!" I demanded at Mom.

"Do you mean the gentleman that was with you when you were found?" Mom asked me.

"What did he look like Mom? Please tell me it's important, what happened I don't remember much after I passed out"

Mom took a deep breath before she began to talk.

"The man that almost claimed your life was your grandfather, my father"

I snarled at this news, no wonder he looked so much like her.

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt"

"It's alright my love you've been through a traumatic experience, after you were stabbed you somehow disappeared and I had no clue where you went, I thought it was my eyes playing tricks on me, I made Michael's father and some other pack members take care of your father, while I looked for you along with Alyssa's parents, we couldn't find you for a couple days until several days ago, you were unconscious with a human male that I didn't recognize, the two of you wore clothing as though from a different time, I was so happy to find you and when I felt your heartbeat I was overjoyed, the human had you in his arms and"

"The left side of his face was all scared up wasn't it?" I interrupted. She nodded.  
"You and the human were brought back to get medical attention, I was surprised to see that your stab wound had healed, once the doctor cleared you I had you brought back here and you've been unconscious for three days, as has your friend, the doctor checked him and he is perfectly fine, but he won't wake up, the doctor says he is in a coma"

"I must see him Mom it's hard to explain"

"Not until you eat something young lady, then you may go see him" Mom ordered in her no nonsense tone and I simply nodded. A half hour later after I devoured a whole plate of salmon with a salad and a piece of bread, I demanded to see my mate. Knowing me, Mom didn't dare deny this. The alpha mansion had many rooms, where guests would stay. Mom led me to a guest room that was closer to the room where my used grandparents to sleep.

"The doctor came to check on him an hour ago and is optimistic about the outcome, he's breathing on his own"

That made me breathe a sigh of relief before she opened the door and I kissed her cheek before I entered the room. As the door closed behind me my eyes widened when I saw my mate sound asleep. The sound of his heartbeat was strong, yet I felt him searching for me. He was shirtless at the moment and I felt my face flush red, this was the first time I had seen Erik without one on. I walked over to where a chair was next to the bed. I tried not to drool over my mate's well toned abs and muscular arms, and already I was having perverted thoughts coming to my mind.

 _Get a grip Laurel!_ I snapped mentally as I sat down in the chair. I lifted the covers back and smirked when I saw he was wearing black pajama pants, typical color for my phantom.

"My Sun and Stars" I whispered to Erik as I took his hand. I don't know when he would wake up but I prayed to god it would be soon. I could not lose the man I loved after everything we had been through together. And it was then I began to sing a song, one that I hoped he would hear in the darkness where he now slept.

 _No more talk of darkness  
Forget those wide eyes fears  
I'm here, nothing can harm you  
My words will warm and calm you  
Let me be your freedom  
Let daylight dry your tears  
I'm here, with you, beside you  
To guard you and to guide you_

 _Say you'll love me every waking moment  
Turn my head with talk of summertime  
Say you need me with you now and always  
Promise me that all you say is true  
That's all I ask of you_

 _Let me be your shelter_  
 _Let me be your light_  
 _Your safe, no one will find you_  
 _Your fears are far behind you_

 _All you wanted was someone  
To love you from the world of eternal night  
And I'm here with you  
To hold you and be beside you_

 _Say you'll share with me on love, one lifetime_  
 _Let me lead you from your solitude_  
 _Say you want me with you, here beside you_  
 _Anywhere you go, let me go too_  
 _That's all I ask of you_

 _Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime_

 _Say the word and I will follow you_  
 _Share each day with me, each night, each morning_

 _I love you_  
 _And I know you do too_

 _Love me that's all I ask of you_

As soon as I stopped singing, Erik suddenly grunted. Then slowly his blue eyes opened to see me looking back at him.

"Moon of my Life?" Erik asked me weakly.

"I'm here My Sun and Stars" I replied back to him before I stood up and sat on the bed. Erik looked around and confusion came to his face.

"Where am I?" he asked as he tried to sit up.

"Easy love" I told him as I placed a hand on top of his chest, which felt good beneath my palm. I felt my face turn red. "You're in my time, how you came here with me I have no idea, but you are safe and if anyone tries to harm you here, they'll go straight to hell"  
Erik smirked at me. He then surprised me by pulling me into his lap and both of his arms were wrapped around my waist.

"There's that spark of flame that makes me love you even more"

"Will you just shut up and kiss me?" I growled at him.

"If my songbird wishes" Erik teased before he pressed his lips against mine. I closed my eyes as we shared this blissful moment. His tongue slithered at my lips and I opened my lips so his tongue could slide in to meet with mine. I squawked when Erik suddenly pushed me down beneath him on the bed, as our kiss become more intense. My claws came out and they latched themselves onto my mate's muscular arms. A knock on the door ruined the moment and both Erik and I growled.

"It's probably my mother My Sun and Stars, she found us and thanks to her you're still here"

"It would be an honor to meet her, but I want to at least put a shirt on before you introduce me to her"

"No s**t mate" I teased my mate before I pulled myself out from underneath him. I went to the door and sure enough it was Mom. I informed her that Erik was awake and asked if she could bring him a shirt and she did as I asked. She returned a second later and opened the door far enough so her arm could slide through with a white t-shirt that looked about Erik's size. I thanked her before taking the shirt and shutting the door. I tossed the article of clothing at Erik and he caught it. He looked at the shirt in confusion before I explained to him how it worked in this time frame. He shrugged before pulling it on him.

"This is rather comfortable" Erik said.

"It looks good on you, it will just take some time for you to get adjusted to this time era, now it's time for you to meet Mom"

Erik suddenly tensed and he looked nervous. He felt his face on the left side realizing he had no mask.

"Erik she has seen your face and she hasn't said anything nasty about it, we can get you a mask later if you want, along with a wig, hell it makes you look sexy anyway" I teased.

Erik shot me a smirk which made me want to swoon but I simply chuckled and opened the door. To remind you my mother had my eyes and her hair was a dark brown, almost black, my father's hair had been a light brown.

My mother walked in and her eyes went to Erik. I saw Erik suddenly blush, poor thing was nervous. The two looked to each other for a second before Mom smiled and she walked over to him, Erik stood up from the bed.  
"It is good to see you awake, how are you feeling?"

"I feel fine Mademoiselle and I thank you for taking care of me while I was unconscious"

Erik then took my mother's hand and kissed it. This time my mother blushed.

"You are most welcome and you are welcome to stay here as long as you need to"

"Uh Mom about that" I interrupted. Mom looked to me with a questioning look as I came over to Erik's side and took his hand into mine. Mom looked to me first before she looked to Erik and then she figured it out.

"Well I'll be damned"

"Mom don't swear in front of my mate!" I scolded her.

"I'm sorry my love, it's just I'm so happy to see that you finally have your true mate at long last"

"Mom come on!" I protested holding a hand to my face now embarrassed.

"Mrs. White?" Erik suddenly asked.

"You may call me Daphne, hell you haven't even told me your name"

"It's Erik, Madame, and Laurel has explained to me what she is, what you are, I'm trying to sound polite, but your daughter is the first individual I have encountered not being human"

Mom looked to me and she smiled before she looked back to Erik.

"You have nothing to fear from me Erik, I do not harm humans, and I am honored to welcome you into our family when you feel the time is right for the two of you to seal your mating bond, all I ask is that you don't break her heart, due to recent events"

"I won't do such a thing, you have my word on that, and my condolences of the loss of your husband, and mother and father in-law"

"Thank you those words mean a lot to me, I'll go and prepare some food for you no doubt your hungry"  
And with that Mom left the room.

"She looks just like you" Erik said looking to me. "She didn't even flinch at my face"

"I told you she wouldn't do that, trust me you gained her approval love, are you ready to live a new life with me?"

"More than anything" Erik replied and he picked me up. I blushed as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "As long as I have you"

"You will always have me My Sun and Stars" I said back to him. Erik smirked before he kissed me once more.

 **So Erik is now in Laurel's time, and as you see Laurels mother is alive and well. I also wanted to give a shoutout to the following writers!  
grapejuice101, LacrimosaRoseDonovan, and AngelxofxLoveStories thank you guys for writing your awesome Phantom stories that helped me come up with this tale. You guys are very talented writers and I look forward to more works that come along the way!  
You guys rock!  
Next chapter Laurel helps Erik adjust to the 21st century and she becomes the alpha of her pack, as well as confroting her mother's relatives. Let's just say Laurel is much like Daenerys when you piss her off.**


	12. Confrontation

**Good friday my fellow readers!  
Here Laurel takes her first responsiblity as alpha. Warning: Her grandmother is a bitch!  
So feel free to bash her!**

 **Laurel's POV**

A few weeks passed since I returned to my time, and things have been busy for the pack. Two days after my return the pack had a funeral for my grandparents, and father. Sometimes wolves were burned or buried, in this case it was decided that burying my father and grandparents was appropriate. They were buried in the alpha section of the cemetery in the forest; the cemetery was a good size. That had been a sad day for me, everyone all wore black. It was especially hard for Mom since she no longer had her true mate with her anymore. Erik was still adjusting to how things worked in our time, as promised he was given the same kind of styled one sided white mask as well as a black wig. At times he chose to wear them, sometimes he didn't.

After a week I returned to school, Erik and Mom didn't like the idea of me going back so soon. But I told them both firmly if I didn't return to my normal schedule I would go mad. Alyssa and Michael finally met Erik and they were both dumbfounded how much he looked like Gerard Butler. And it was then I told them that he was really Erik also known as the Phantom. Mom didn't know this and I'd rather she didn't, she didn't need anymore stress on her right now. Erik at first was cautious towards my two best friends, eventually he grew to like them. He still made Michael nervous but that was understandable.

My mate was also welcomed with open arms into the pack; in fact he wasn't ridiculed for his disfigured face. This made Erik happy and whenever I wasn't around he would either lock himself in the mansion library or the music room doing who knows what. Eric moved into my room and I enjoyed having my mate sleeping in my bed with me. Every morning I would wake up with his arms around me, and I would wake him up by kissing the left side of his face.

"Their putting up the casting for the play today" Mike said as we pulled into the parking lot of the college. It felt weird being back here. "I just hope I landed Erik's part, however he would kill me if I had to kiss you Laurel"

"I don't even know if I even got the part of Christine you dork" I teased my friend as I got out of the jeep first. Today I wore a green tank top underneath a blue over- shirt; I wore shorts and blue sandals. Mike wore the usual get up he usually had, Alyssa was in a dark red t-shirt with regular jeans and she had on sandals like me. Her hair was in a pony tail while mine was loose.

"I just hope I got Meg I really liked her what was it liking meeting here in the ya know movie?"

I had also told them about my adventure in film they didn't believe at first, until Erik confirmed it was true.

"Oh she was a sweetheart as was Christine" I answered and at the thought of the two women I had befriended, I felt a little sad. I hoped the two of them were happy with their other halves. No doubt by now Christine was married to Raoul and I prayed to god he wasn't screwing the marriage up. I had actually threatened to kick his ass if he hurt Christine after he proposed to her. Raoul reassured me he wouldn't dare do anything to jeopardize his marriage to Christine because lets face it they were a cute couple. Several of our classmates came up to me and asked how I was, and I reassured them that I was fine. The public knew that there had been an attack on the pack and that I had gone missing. No doubt the news of my grandfather's death reached my mother's family. Finally Alyssa, Mike, and I entered the building and hurried over to where the casting poster was.

"I can't even bloody look tell me who is who" I said to my best friends.

"As you wish Khaleesi" Mike teased before he eyed the list first, Alyssa by his side. She squealed a second later.

"I got Meg!" she yelled happily.

"I knew you would get her Lyssa" I replied back to her. That was my nickname for Alyssa while Michael's was Mike, and mine Khaleesi.

"Laurel you're Christine" Mike said.

"You're joking?!" I said and I went over to the casting list and sure enough it said.

 _Christine Daae-Laurel White._

"Well damn" was all I could say because I was speechless. "Who are you Mike?"

"Wanna take a gander?" he asked with a smirk.

"You're the Phantom?"

"Damn right!" Mike said before he did a fist pump. "We'll just have to tell your mate about this Khaleesi"

"He'll understand, remember he knows how plays work and he likes you Mike"

This was a given fact; Erik did in fact like Alyssa and Michael.

"Erik will be pleased to see you as Christine no doubt" Alyssa added.

The three of us then burst out laughing before my cell suddenly was ringing, as was Mike's and Alyssa's.  
The caller id said it was my mother and immediately I picked it up.

"What is it Mom?" I asked.

"You need to get home with Alyssa and Michael, there has been a threat to our pack, and we need our future alpha here"

My father and my mother were meant to be the next alpha pair but due to the fact my father was dead as were my grandparents, I was next in line.

"Alright we'll be there shortly" I told her before I hung up and turned to my two friends.

"How fast can you get us back home, Mike?"

"As fast as I can go without crashing the jeep" Mike said before we left the building. Alyssa had gone to tell Mr. Knight that we wouldn't be able to make it to classes that day since this was an emergency. The whole drive back to the pack territory I was nervous and scared.

I had a feeling who was causing pandemonium in my home and it had to stop. Alyssa and Mike dropped me off at the gates of the mansion and outside waiting for were Erik and Mom. I first greeted Erik with a kiss against his lips. He looked hot in his black button down shirt, he wore black pants that were actually jeans, he wore black boots, which amused me. He didn't wear his mask or wig.

"Tell me what you know" I said to my mother as the three of us headed back into the mansion.

"My mother is coming here as we speak, along with my brother and sister"

"What could they possibly want?"

"No doubt vengeance for your grandfather's death" Erik answered as we headed towards my room. When meetings like this were held the alpha pair or alpha would need to dress the part. I had the dress I wanted to wear to prove my power of my pack.

"No blood will be shed on my domain, as no more deaths will occur" I said firmly. Now I was starting to sound like Daenerys when she was in her no nonsense mode.

"You speak like a queen Moon of my Life" Erik said as Mom left us outside of my room.

"Not a queen, a Khaleesi" I replied to my mate as I opened the door to my room. I went to my walk in closet and pulled out the dress I had made back when I was in Erik's world. It was Daenerys's white halter top dress she wore when she first met with the Yunkai Master before her conquering of Yunkai. I then pulled my hair back into a braid, before placing the alpha golden bands that were worn on the arms closer to the shoulders. I put on matching flats before I turned to Erik who was eying me with lust.

"You look beautiful with that on you" he purred.

"You're sweet my Sun and Stars, but now is not the time for trying to seduce me into bed, we have plenty of time for that"

Erik's face suddenly turned red and he then offered his arm out to me which I took. My mother was waiting for us outside dressed in a dress similar to mine only it wasn't a halter, it had straps and it was the color of dark green. Her hair hung loose and as I came out she pulled her hair back and bent down to me. This was a gesture of submission or respect for werewolves to show to their proper alphas.

"Mom you do not need to do that" I said to her after she got back to her feet.

"You are the new alpha of this pack daughter and one must show respect even if she is my own offspring"

"If that is what you wish to do then I am fine with that" I told her. Mom smiled before she turned around and we followed behind her. The meeting place was in the woods close to the cemetery, close to the mansion. As we came upon the meeting place the whole pack was there, some males were shirtless, while some were not. Of course the males wore pants, when we phased into our wolf forms our clothes didn't get ripped apart. The females wore dresses similar to mine, and all eyes were on me as I walked towards the stone throne like chair designed for the main alpha to sit in, there was another stone chair under the pavilion that was meant for the alpha's spouse.

Mom was the first to step onto the stone platform, and Erik helped me onto it. He kissed my hand before he took his seat in the smaller throne as I turned around to face my pack. Everyone all got down and did the same submission gesture as I looked back at them. I then sat myself down into my own basically what I referred to the Iron Throne, it wasn't the Iron Throne from Game of Thrones, but the coloring was the same so I called it that.

"You all may rise" I called out to my pack. The pack did as I asked as the rose to their feet.

Then Michael's parents who were my betas and had been my grandparent's beta's came to us.

"My alpha an audience has been requested by your mother's family" Mike's father said to me.

"Go and bring them to me, also warn them if any harm is done to you or anyone else in the escort process, there will be grave consequences"

"As you wish my alpha" Robert said that was Mike's father's name. He then phased into his wolf form and Mike's mother Delia did the same. Several other wolves did the same and followed after them.

"How long has it been since you saw your family last?" Erik asked Mom.

"Since I fled" Mom replied simply to him. The rest of the pack looked behind them eager to see the group of vampires that wanted to speak to me. We didn't have to wait along because the crowd was silent as Robert came approaching with two female vampires and a single male, my eyes saw that the male was holding a hand of a female human. She looked to be about ten years older than me and I heard two heartbeats coming from her, meaning she was pregnant. My indigo eyes then went to the older looking female vampire, she was the spitting image of my mother, the same dark brown hair except her eyes were a cruel green, she wore all black as did her companions, appropriate enough for springtime.

I then looked to the younger female vampire her hair was a dark red and it was curly, her eyes were also indigo, she looked to be younger than my mother, but no older than the man beside her. My eyes then went to the male and he was handsome, his hair was also dark brown, his eyes icy blue. The human he seemed to be protecting had black hair and her eyes were chocolate brown, and she was scared to death. I then realized the two of them were true mates.

"So you are my granddaughter" the older female vampire spoke first. Her voice was calm but I knew it was laced with hatred. "I appreciate your time to meet with me"

"What is it you wish to speak of?" I asked my grandmother.

"For you to return the traitor, your mother"

Immediately the rest of my pack snarled and I held my hand out to silence my pack. My pack members obeyed.

"And if I refuse to surrender my mother?" I asked.

"Then my coven will personally dispatch every member of this pack for murdering my mate, half-breed"

"Mother!" came the protesting voices of the male and female vampire. I had a feeling these two were my aunt and uncle. "You agreed no more bloodshed!"

"You're father needs to be avenged!" my grandmother roared snapping at her children. "This abomination killed him"

That did it, I stood up and I was angry.

"I am not afraid of you, your mate deserved his fate and I don't regret killing him"

My grandmother turned back to look at me with disgust and hate.

"How dare you"

"Be silent!" I snapped at her. "You are on my grounds and you will show me respect or I will have you escorted out"

"Like you could stop me little half-breed"

"Mother enough!" Mom said. My grandmother turned her eyes towards Mom.

"You were no longer my daughter the day you decided to consort with a werewolf, Daphne, and because you chose that union this thing was born"

"That is enough!" Erik snapped standing up, he was furious. My grandmother then turned to eye my mate.

"So it would seem history repeats itself, your true mate is a pathetic human and an ugly one I might add"

I snarled at my grandmother before she threw herself in the air and she was about to pounce on Erik when I acted. I leapt into the air and phased into my wolf form. My fangs sank themselves into her body this ended up killing her. Blood stained the ground as I released the body of my grandmother from my fangs. My aunt and uncle looked to me fearfully before I phased back into my human form. I noticed my uncle wished to speak. I first however ordered for my grandmother's body to be removed. Once it was taken away I looked to my uncle.

"You may approach" I said to him. "However if you dare attack me, my mother, my mate, or another pack member you will die"

"I do not wish for that" my uncle said.

"Very well I am all ears"

"For centuries our coven has thought we were superior above others, I never thought that way, I don't wish to live in anymore bloodshed"

I wasn't surprised to hear this coming from him.

"And what is your name I take it your are my uncle?"

"Yes alpha I am your uncle, your mother's younger brother my name is Marcus, your aunt is Kiara, and the human beside me is my true mate, Sarah"

"You are welcome here" I told my mother's siblings. "What is you wish to talk about?"

"For you to accept us as members of this pack, the rest of the coven has either been hunted down or killed by mother and father, after Daphne left many agreed that there should have be a peace treaty with humans, wolves, and other species, immediately those members were killed, some fled and lived, while some were slaughtered trying to escape"

"My god" Erik said.

So it would seem my grandmother was a liar as well. Another reason I'm glad I disposed of her.

Now I knew my maternal grandparents were nut jobs, thankfully my aunt and uncle were not.

"You may become members of this pack only if you swear to obey my laws, as I am now alpha"

"You have our word that we won't dare disobey you" Kiara said and she bowed before me, she pulled hair back.

Marcus then did the same along with his mate Sarah. I smiled before I approached them.

"You may rise" I told them and they happily obeyed.

"I welcome you to your new home and also I think a hug from my mother is long overdue"

Uncle Marcus chuckled.

"I couldn't agree more" he then went over to my mother and hugged her. Aunt Kiara then joined in and she burst into tears. My mother was also in tears as she had one arm wrapped around her brother's neck while the other was around her sisters.

"Thank you" Sarah told me.

"You are lucky to have a kind mate, congratulations by the way on your child"

Sarah's face turned blood red at that comment.

 **Later  
At a Lakeside in the Forest Not Far from Mansion**

"That was the second time you saved my life" Erik said as we sat on a rock overlooking the lake that stretched out over the whole domain.

"I told you I won't let anyone hurt those I love especially you, Erik" I teased. I was next to him on the rock, our hands intertwined. I suddenly felt Erik was nervous about something.  
"What are you nervous about My Sun and Stars?" I asked looking into my beloved's blue eyes.

Erik didn't answer except he took my hands into his and he began to sing to me.

 _Say you'll share with me one love  
One lifetime  
Lead me, save me from my solitude  
Say you want me with you  
Here beside you  
Anywhere you go let me go too  
Laurel that's all I ask of you_

Holy S**T!

Was Erik doing what I think he was doing?

Erik pulled out a box and in it was a golden band with a beautiful tiger's eye was in the center surrounded by small diamonds.

"Laurel please do me the honor of accepting my mating claim and your hand in marriage"

"Hell yes!" I said before I threw myself upon my mate. This caught Erik off guard and the two of us landed in the dirt. "Sorry"

Erik chuckled before he kissed my forehead and I let him put the ring onto my left ring finger before he kissed me like no tomorrow.

"That's why I have been so secretive this past few weeks your mother kept demanding when I would propose to you finally and offer you my mating claim"

HA!

I knew my mother was also behind this!

I pressed my lips against Erik's which he was expecting; my fiancé then rolled us so I was beneath him on the forest floor.

"Erik I do not want my first time with you now alright?"

"My you have such perverted thoughts Moon of my Life" Erik teased me his smirk making my heart beat like hell.

"Oh shut it and let me up"

Erik chuckled before he pulled himself off of me. It was then I surprised him by pushing him beneath me.

"I thought you didn't want to pursue this any further?" Erik teased.

"Well then I lied a little I'd still rather give myself to you on our wedding night but that doesn't mean I want to torment you a little my phantom"

 **Awwwww!  
Its about time you propsed to her Erik!  
Next chapter is the wedding slash mating ceremony. My mom is being discharged from the hospital today WOOT!**


	13. Beneath a Moonless Sky

**Laurel's POV  
Four weeks later.**

 **Erik and Laurel seal their bond. Also the end of the chapter gets a little heated up. XD  
Enjoy!**

"M*********er" I growled completely in a nervous wreck. In a mere hour was my wedding/mating ceremony. I was in my room at the current moment.

When Erik and I returned to the mansion to show Mom that I had accepted Erik's hand, she went nuts and she wouldn't stop crying. That's my Mom for you sometimes being overdramatic. Then after she calmed down, Mom then shot Erik a playful wink and asked us to give her a grandchild soon, and this got me to scold her, Erik only found that amusing also with a seductive smirk. Since I was half immortal, if I wanted a child it could only be one. Because after I would give birth I would stop aging and Erik's would also share the same immortality with me, however this could only be done through well ya know. Life resumed to normal after the confrontation with my psycho grandmother, her body was burned like my grandfathers had been. Aunt Kiara, Uncle Marcus, and Sarah settled into their new homes here in the pack with ease. Over the following month I became close with both of my mother's siblings, the lost bond between Mom and the two of them was becoming stronger every day.

Aunt Kiara turned out to share a great love for Game of Thrones like I did; as well did she have a talent for writing. She actually had written several novels and I read one and it was good. Uncle Marcus became a father figure to me and I adored him. The bond he had with Sarah was sweet; in fact it was similar to my bond with Erik. Sarah was only a few weeks into her pregnancy however it might speed up because the fetus within her was half immortal.

She would need to drink a cup of human blood to satisfy the unborn child within her, much to her disgust; Marcus would turn her if she survived the birth of their child. I suggested to Erik then he should resume teaching music and singing and he liked this idea. Already he was hogging the music room down in the basement as a lair which was amusing to me. And as for me I have been busy prepping for the Phantom of the Opera play which would debut soon.

When I told Erik I landed the role of Christine, he started to get jealous and I punished him by snatching his mask from him one night. This ended up with a chase all around the mansion much to my mother's dismay. Erik calmed down afterwards and was fine with the whole thing; he would just turn away when I would have to kiss Mike, HA!

Michael and Alyssa still were too stubborn to confess they liked each other and I was getting tired of it. It was obvious they were a match made in heaven and true mates hopefully.

"You need to quit pacing Khaleesi" Alyssa said. I was already in my wedding dress which was actually Daenerys's wedding dress when she married Khal Drogo; I had made it a long time back. My hair was loose like Dany's was, just not styled the same way. I wore the two silver arm bracelets on my arms near my shoulders.  
"Easy for you to say" I said back to Alyssa.

She looked cute in her red dress that had straps at the shoulders. Her hair was in a braid which I found was a beautiful look on her.

"You look cute in that dress by the way" I said to her. Immediately her face turned red.

"Thanks" she said with a shy reply. I chuckled just as the door to my room opened and in came my mother; she wore the same dress she wore the night she reunited with her siblings. Green always looked good on her. She eyed my dress and rolled her eyes.

"You seriously chose a dress from that show instead of a real one?" she scolded.

"Mom lay off, you know I never wanted a big wedding anyway" I said to her. Mom only rolled her eyes before she walked up to me. She would be doing the ceremony; I would mark Eric as mine when we were alone later. She stroked my hair and she smiled at me.

"You still look beautiful, your father would have been so proud at the woman you have become"  
I smiled at that comment before she put something around my neck. I looked down to see it was my Targareyn necklace that was the only thing that returned to me when I came back to this time frame.

Next to the sigil was Christine's ring. There would be no bouquet, werewolf weddings just didn't do the same things that went on in human weddings.

"Are you ready?" Mom asked me.

"Yes just bloody nervous that's all" I confessed. This got Mom to chuckle and she kissed my forehead.

"I was nervous when I married your father" she admitted. "But yet it was the happiest moment of my life, the second best moment was when I had you"

"MOM! You're going to make me cry now!" I protested. Mom smirked before she offered me her arm and I took it. Alyssa walked past us and then we followed after her. Mating ceremonies like this were very celebratory in the pack so there would be a lot of people who would want to get drunk or just to plain party. The last time there was one Alyssa, Mike, and I ended up getting drunk as hell and the three of us had god awful hangovers the next morning.

The ceremony would be taking place at the council meeting spot. It was late afternoon and the weather was beautiful for this ceremony, the temperature was also just right as well. I finally calmed down when we came upon the rest of the pack waiting for their new alpha to accept her beloved's mating claim. Meg went down the aisle first the set up was sort of like Bella and Edward's wedding in Breaking Dawn part 1, only there was a hell of lot more people. The pack stood up as the saw me and Mom. My eyes then saw Erik and I nearly passed out. He somehow managed to resurrect his phantom outfit, I mean he had the same exact clothes, the cape; the wig was on, as was his mask. My beloved smirked as he saw me. I shot him a shy look, Mike stood beside Alyssa and I saw that they were holding hands.

 _About bloody time you two got together!_ I said in my mind as Mom led me towards Erik. The two of them saw me looking at them and they both blushed. I smirked as I finally came to Erik and Mom pressed a kiss against my forehead before she placed my hand into Erik's gloved one.

"Another dress from that show?" Erik teased.

"What do you think my Sun and Stars?" I teased him back as Mom came in front of us. The rest of the pack sat down while Erik and I held onto each other's hands.

"Welcome fellow pack members we are here to witness the union between my daughter and alpha Laurel, as you all know the mating bond between true mates is a rare but powerful gift, it is my honor to welcome Erik into this family"

I saw Erik blush and I smirked at him.

Mom then took a knife from Robert who was in the front row. Erik removed both of his gloved hands knowing what was about to happen. I took the knife from Mom first and I made a small diagonal cut on my left palm, I then handed to blade back to Mom who then cleaned it, before giving to Erik. Erik hesitated before taking the blade and made the same cut on his left hand. Blood began to surface from both wounds as the knife was handed back to Mom.

"The two of you press your hands against one another so your blood shall be mixed with the other" Mom said.

Erik and I did as she instructed and we placed our palms against one another. Immediately I felt the first part of the mating bond open as soon as Erik's blood mixed with mine. I saw the same thing was happening to my mate as well.

"As all of you witness the first part of this union is now complete, Laurel now heal your mate's and your wounds"

I nodded and first pressed my lips against Erik's cut which healed instantly. Then I healed my cut which did the same.

Mom placed the knife down before she turned our attention back to us.

"Erik do you take my daughter, your alpha to be your wife? Will you honor her, cherish her, and protect her always, will you accept her as your mate?"  
"I do" Erik said.

"Laurel, do you take this man to be your husband? Will you honor him, cherish him, and protect him and accept his mating claim?"

"Yes"

I swore I saw Erik had a tear sliding down the bare side of his face. Mom smirked before Alyssa came forward and handed her two rings. They were both silver and I saw writing on them which I couldn't read. Erik took the one meant for me it was a simple wedding band with two roses engraved on the outside, as well as two crescent moon behind the roses, in the inside it read "Moon of my Life"

"I, Erik, take you Laurel to be my wife, the other half of my heart"

I now felt tears wanting to come out, get a grip Laurel!

Erik slid on the ring and I took his. His wedding band had the sun and stars on it, inside of his was "My Sun and Stars" engraved.

"I, Laurel, take you Erik to be my husband, as well as my mate"

"Will you two just bloody kiss already?!" Mike shouted. A smack was heard and I chuckled to see that it had been Alyssa who smacked him on the head.

"It is my honor to pronounce you two husband and wife, and mates, Erik you know what to do" Mom said to Erik.

"With pleasure" Erik said before he drew me into him and his lips fell upon mine. I tuned out the shouts and howls of delight from the rest of the pack as Erik picked me up into his arms while we kissed, my arms were wrapped around his neck as this was done.

 **Later**

As expected there was a big ass reception party near the lakeside. And already there were a bunch of drunken wolves roaming about. After four hours of celebrating our wedding and union, Erik and I were ready to return to the mansion. Mom would be staying with her sister at her home on the property, so my husband and I could have tonight to ourselves. Just because we were now married did not mean our mating bond was sealed. Tonight it was also a new moon.

"Do you want to head back to the mansion love?" I asked my husband.

"I think that would be wise, I loved this reception but most of your pack members are either tired or just drunk"

This got me to chuckle.

"Mating unions are a big thing in this pack, last time I was drunk off my ass"

"You shouldn't use such language Moon of my Life"

I simply rolled my eyes before I had an idea come into my mind. Laughing evilly I pressed my lips against Erik's. Immediately my husband wrapped both of his arms around me and his kiss began to get more lust filled. I then used that chance to swipe the mask and he protested. Immediately Erik began to run after me while I used my vampire speed to run into the house. I high tailed it to my room and Erik soon found me a second later. He panted as though he was out of breath. When he regained his breath he walked over to me and pulled me into him.

I had put the mask on my desk where my laptop was. Erik kicked the door shut behind him and I knew where things were going to next. I pulled his wig off and placed it beside the mask. His beautiful face looked back at me and I began to plant kisses where his scars were. As I did this I felt Erik removing the bracelets off of my arms. I then pulled Erik's cape off first, before the vest followed.

"Are you sure you want to do this Laurel I won't force you"

"I want this Erik, we must to seal the mating bond"

"Then you need to get out of that dress then" he teased.

"Now who has the perverted thoughts?" I replied with a smirk.

"Hmmmm both of us seem to do" Erik purred before he turned me around so my back could meet his chest.

Erik teasingly slid his hands down my body like he did that one time after we first met, when I went to his lair for the first time. His touch made my body shudder in delight.

"Uh, uh if you're gonna take my dress off, that shirt of yours needs to go first mister" I said as I turned around. He wore a poet shirt which was white; with ease I slid the article clothing off of him. I felt my face turn red at the sight of my husband's muscular build.

"Like what you see my beloved wife?" he teased.

"Gods yes" I growled.

Erik smirked before he turned me his lips fell upon mine. He picked me up so he could walk us to the bed. My legs were wrapped around his waist as my arms were wrapped his neck. Gently I was pushed beneath the Phantom of the Opera. Erik pulled the skirt of the wedding dress up a little before his hand dove underneath so he could caress my bare left leg. I jumped when he did this, at the same time his tongue entered my mouth and I greeted it with a dance for dominance.

This routine lasted for a few minutes before Erik's lips left mine; his tongue licked its way from my mouth to the left side of my throat. He searched for my weak spot and when he found it he gently bit down. He held my body down so I wouldn't jump like I did before. It wasn't fair I was still dressed and he was shirtless!

My vampire and wolf halves were demanding for our mate to be joined with us.  
 _  
You two be patient I want to enjoy this moment_ I told them.

The two of them shut up and they retreated into the depths of my mind. I felt Erik's lips leaving mine and he sat me up.

"The dress comes off now" he ordered.

"Then take it off My Sun and Stars" I teased him.

Erik smirked before he gently pulled the dress over my head and cold air met my flesh. On instinct I covered by boobs with a single arm. This was the first time I would be having sex with someone, and I was now nervous.

"This is your first time isn't it?" Erik asked me.

"No s**t mate" I replied back.

"We will take it slow" he reassured me.

"Let us seal the second part of our mating bond My Sun and Stars" I said to him.

"As you wish Moon of my Life"

He then offered the left side of his neck to me and I bent my face downwards. My tongue licked the spot where I would mark him before my fangs elongated and they gently bit into Erik's flesh. His blood entered my mouth and it sung in my veins. Erik growled in pleasure as I did this. I then withdrew my fangs from his throat and kissed the bite wound to heal it. I then used a single claw to carve a cut into the left side of my throat and Erik bent his face forward and his lips touched the scratch. I felt my blood entering his body and it did the same thing, like his blood did with mine. The second phase was completed and I felt my wound healing. Erik then smirked at me. May I remind you I only had my underwear on left while he still wore his pants. Erik removed my arm away from my breasts and he kissed the top of them, before he laid me back down. A few minutes later we became one and it felt incredible. True to his word Erik took his time when he made love to me. Afterwards we lay in each other's arms, both worn out from our love making. The sheets covered my nude form while they also covered Erik from the waist up. I rested against his side; I then slid myself on top of his chest and planted kisses against it.

"That tickles Laurel" Erik said. I smirked before I planted one last kiss onto his muscular torso before I rested his head over his beating heart.

"We're finally joined my Sun and Stars"

"And I am glad for that my Angel of Music"

Erik then bent his head up so his lips could touch mine for a brief kiss before we both fell asleep.

 **Whew!  
Is it just me or what is getting hot in here?  
XD  
Please review!**


	14. Unexpected Turn of Events

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated this fic for a month!  
I had a bad case of Writers Block. ^^  
Hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Laurel's POV**

Things continued to go smoothly after Erik and I had our ceremony. The two of us would continue to make love on our wedding night and by the next morning I was sore. For man who never once been touched by a woman Erik was skilled when it came to sex. My mate had a dominate side similar to mine and he unleashed it that night. A month after we returned to my time Erik was adjusting to the 21st century very well. In face he wore his mask and wig less and less since everyone in the pack liked him. For the moment Erik was doing what he loved to earn a little money and he was teaching the young werewolves to sing, play instruments, and other things a music teacher would do. And as for me I was busy with school and also with the upcoming play.

Rehearsals were going very well and the time for the play was fast approaching. In fact its opening night was next week and bloody hell I was nervous. Today we all had another successful rehearsal and I actually fell asleep in Mike's jeep on the way back to the pack grounds. As well being a student was my job of the Alpha. It was no easy job let me remind you. Every week I would meet in council with my must experienced and trusted members of my pack, Erik being one of them since he was my spouse. It was decided that my husband would have the same power as I did when it came to leading. I was suddenly woken up when the jeep suddenly came to a screeching halt.

"What the hell Mike?" I asked my best friend as he put the jeep into park.

"My leg it's killing me" Mike answered and immediately I opened the door to where I had been sitting in the back as did Alyssa. The two of them were dating and the blonde was worried for boyfriend. Alyssa opened the driver's side and we both helped Mike out of the car. Luckily Mike had pulled off the side of the road and he had turned the jeep off. Alyssa and I sat Mike down on the grass and I began to assess where his pain was. Alyssa comforted Mike as I gently felt around his right leg. I came to a spot where his kneecap met with the lower point of the leg.

"Ow damn!" Mike said as I felt around that certain area.

"I think your knee cap might be broken my friend"

"No it can't!" Mike protested. "I'm the Phantom for god sakes and our understudy is out of town!"

Mike was right about that the understudy had a family emergency and would not return until the show was over.

"Mike if your leg is badly injured you can't play the Phantom now let's get you to the hospital"  
We weren't far from our local hospital and some pack members worked there.

 **At Hospital**

I waited patiently in the waiting room with Michael's parents along with Alyssa. I had to make sure my best friend and fellow pack member was alright. I contacted Mr. Knight as soon as we got to the hospital and he was on his way to the hospital. If worse came to shove the play might have to be canceled. My thoughts were broken when I caught my husband's scent along with my mothers and my Aunt Kiara. I stood up and went over to them. Erik wore simply jeans with a black buttoned down shirt and he wore the boots I gave him for our wedding that were similar to the ones he wore back at the Opera House.

To my surprise he didn't have his mask on and the whole side of his right face didn't look scared. Mom wore a green short sleeved shirt underneath a dark blue leather jacket with regular jeans, she wore tennis shoes. Aunt Kiara wore a pretty blue tank top with dark blue jeans and she wore sandals underneath. Today I wore the usual jeans with another Game of Thrones shirt saying that "All Men Must Die", I wore back slip on shoes and my hair was in a pony tail.

"How?" I asked walking to my husband making sure I wasn't seeing things.

"He's under a glamour spell" Aunt Kiara explained.

I had almost forgotten my Aunt had the power of glamour which made sense that Erik's scars weren't visible. A second later the scars caught my eyesight.

"You as his mate can only see his scars while no one else can when the spell is active" Kiara explained.

"Thank you" Erik said to my Aunt and she smiled kindly back at my husband. Suddenly Mr. Knight hurried into the waiting room and he was out of breath.

"Any updates?" the drama teacher asked me.

"Not yet Erik this is our drama teacher at the college who is directing the play"

Mr. Knight turned to my husband and his eyes widened.

"Damn you look exactly like Gerard Butler!"

"I tend to get that a lot" Erik chuckled before Mr. Knight and him shook his hands. The doctor suddenly came over to us and we all turned to her.

"Michael's knee cap is broken and he will need surgery within the next week"

"Son of a bitch" Mr. Knight swore. "He's supposed to play the Phantom in my play"

"I'm sorry but he can't due to his condition sir, with the proper rest he should be able to walk on his own within three months" then the doctor went over to Mike's parents and Alyssa to deliver the bad news.  
"This is just great now where am I going to find a new Phantom?" Mr. Knight asked to no one in particular.

I suddenly had an idea but I had to ask my mate first.

 _How would you feel to play what you already are?_

 _Are you suggesting I replace Michael?_

Erik asked through our mating bond.

 _Who else? Love you are the Phantom of the Opera, you have the looks, you have the voice, and plus I'm Christine anyway, so you don't have to worry about another male kissing me_

Erik suddenly smirked at that part and I then turned my attention to a ranting Mr. Knight.

"Mr. Knight I have a suggestion"

I got my drama teacher's attention.

"My husband might able to fill in for Mike he has a wonderful voice"

"That is correct" Mom added in. "Erik would a wonderful Phantom, his voice is breathtaking"  
Erik blushed and that made me smirk.

Mr. Knight looked at Erik in thought before he asked.

"Do you have time to come by the college this afternoon and perform a song or two?"

"I have time right now if that is okay with you" Erik suggested.

"Mom go with him to the college so Erik will have some support" I ordered.

"As you wish my love" Mom said before she turned to Erik. I pressed a quick kiss against my husband's lips for good luck before he smirked at me and he turned around and followed after Mr. Knight with Mom trailing behind him. Aunt Kiara suddenly shot me a confusing look and I noticed she was staring at my stomach.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"I'm not sure but I swear I hear a heartbeat inside you"

Immediately I focused my attention to what she just said. Could I be pregnant?

I mean it was possible since I did have sex with my husband. I tried to listen to the supposed heartbeat but I couldn't. I felt my face turn red and I went over to the doctor who was just finishing talking to Michaels's parents and Alyssa.

"Um doc is there somewhere I can get a blood pregnancy test done?"

"Do you think you're expecting?" the female asked me.

"It's possible I am married and my period has been late"

That was true my period was supposed to start a few days ago and it hadn't a sure sign I was pregnant. So the doctor took me and my aunt to the OB-GYN department at the hospital and they took my blood to be tested. I was waiting in the room with my aunt who was talking to my mother through her cell phone. The door to the room opened and in came an OBG-GYN from our pack named Michelle. She was pretty wolf who was middle aged and her hair was black which suited with her brown eyes. She wore scrubs today.

"Hello Alpha I wasn't expecting you to be here" Michelle greeted me.

"I just need to make sure if I am pregnant or not"

Aunt Kiara got off the phone and then waited patiently for the news.

"Your lab results came back positive congratulations Laurel"

"HOLY S**T" I said not believing my ears and I placed a hand to my stomach. Aunt Kiara was smirking like an idiot.

"You will need to make an appointment for your first ultrasound to see how far along you are but I think that's a moment you want to share with your mate, he's a very handsome human and no doubt he will be overjoyed with this news"

I suddenly thought at her comment.

Would Erik be happy to hear that we were having a child?

However deep in my mind I know he would be. He had told on several occasions he wanted to have a child with despite the fact if they had a disfigured face.

 **Later.**

Erik and Mom ended up staying at the college later than expected so I made my betas to hunt down a fresh kill for me so I could feed myself and the unborn child within me. The both of us craved fresh meat and when a dead stag was brought back to the front of the mansion, I had immediately hurried out front and shifted into my wolf form. My hunger overtook me and I ripped apart into the buck's flesh and I began to eat. I ignored the blood staining my fur and entering my mouth as I ate away the delicious yet tough meat to satisfy myself and my pup.

I ate mostly the whole buck but whatever remained I let Michaels's parents have, Mike needed some good meat to help the healing process. I had visited him after finding out I was pregnant and broke the news to him and Alyssa. Both of them smiled like fools at the news. Now I had to break the news to my husband before Mom was told. After I ate I took a shower to get rid of the blood and what not off of me from the buck. Afterwards I brushed my hair and changed into a white summer nightgown with straps at the shoulders waiting for Erik to come back. I didn't have to wait long because the door to my room opened and in came a tired looking Phantom of the Opera.

"How did it go My Sun and Stars?" I asked my mate.

Erik suddenly smirked at me which only meant one thing.

"You're going to playing the Phantom?" I asked sounding excited.

"Yes I am your teacher was blown away at the way I could sing that's why it took so long for me to get home to you" Erik said as he bent down to kiss my forehead. He then went to take a quick shower while I watched Season 6 of Game of Thrones on my I-Pad. Fifteen minutes later Erik came back out of the bathroom wearing a white poet shirt that was open to reveal his chest and black pajama pants.

"You seriously are wearing that?" I growled at my mate not pleased seeing him not shirtless. His blonde hair was wet which I found sexy.

"Do you want me to remove it Moon of My Life?" Erik teased as he came to sit next to me on the bed. I suddenly grabbed the shirt collar and pressed my lips against my husband's. Erik pushed his tongue into my mouth trying to be dominate and I felt him lower one of the straps of my nightgown and one of his hands placed a hand on top of my right breast, his hand caressed it through the nightgown.

"As much as I'm enjoying this My Sun and Stars I have something you must know" I told my husband firmly pressing a hand against his chest so I could push him back.

"What is it your mother said you had a situation at the hospital where you needed to be checked out are you alright?"

"Of course I'm alright you fool, I just needed to get a blood test done"

Erik shot me questioning look and I then kissed the right side of his face before I placed his hand against my stomach. Immediately he figured it out and he looked into my eyes.

"Do you know how far along you are?" he asked.

"Not yet Michelle suggested we have the first ultrasound done together to see how far along I am"

Erik was silent because no doubt he had so many thoughts of going through his mind.

"Your worried aren't you that our child might have scarring"

"That's one this is just new to me Laurel that's all"

"Idiot" I said before I pressed myself into his lap and I kissed his lips in reassurance. The kiss calmed him down and I then pulled away. "You will be a fantastic father Erik, I'm a little nervous myself at being a mother but the two of us will get through it together"

Erik then smiled and he kissed my mouth once more. This time he was more relaxed and the kiss lasted for a few minutes and when he pulled away I growled. He then lowered his head to where his hand still lay on my stomach and then kissed my stomach.

"Be good to your mother little one"

I felt a few tears slide down my face as he rested his head against my stomach for a few minutes before he removed it so he could look back into my eyes.

"What do you think we are having?" he asked.

"To be honest either a boy or girl will suffice"

"I want a daughter more than I want a son" Erik confessed. "And if it's a girl I would like to name her Lyanna"

I had introduced Game of Thrones to Erik and he seemed to like the name Lyanna. He wasn't a big fan on the nude scenes or the violence, but he found the show entertaining to some point.

"If it's a girl then Lyanna it is, as long as her middle name is Christine"

"I like the sound of that, it's a nice way to honor Christine" Erik said and I nodded. I then caressed my mate's face and he smiled at me.

"I love you my Phantom of the Opera"

"And I love you precious Laurel" Erik replied before he suddenly pushed me beneath him and the two of us ended up making love once more.

 **Poll for Laurel and Erik's theme song now on profile!**


	15. Let The Show Begin!

**Enjoy fellow readers!**

 **Laurel's POV**

"Gah damn" I said to myself as I took a brief look through the curtain of the filled auditorium. The whole room was full and everyone seemed eager to see the play start.

"Everything will go smoothly Moon of My Life" Erik said standing next to me. "Remember you performed back in the Populaire in front of larger crowds"

"Easy said than done My Sun and Stars" I told my husband closing the curtains.

When Mom learned she was going to be a grandmother as expected she went bonkers much to my dismay. Erik only found it amusing. Since I was half vampire and half werewolf my pregnancy would either be shorter than nine months or longer. My mother had me at nine months like a human woman would experience so it was hard to tell. Erik and I had our first ultrasound last week and I was nine weeks along and thankfully it was only one child.

The last week went by and Erik thankfully learned quickly what was to be expected as himself in the play. Some of my cast mates said that same thing that Mr. Knight pointed out that Erik looked and sounded like Gerard Butler. Mr. Knight also liked the 2004 movie rather than the original musical so the some parts of the movie would be added as well as the musical. At the moment I was in my starting costume which to my displeasure was the same replica of the slave outfit I wore at the beginning Hannibal.

"I really hate this damn outfit" I growled turning to my mate. "I feel like a"

Erik shut me up with a quick kiss to my mouth that took my breath away. I felt my legs get weak and Erik luckily had both of his arms around me so I wouldn't fall.

"You look breathtaking I will see you soon" my mate then kissed my forehead before he left me so he could prepare for the play.

"Man I wish Michael kissed me like that" Alyssa joked as she came to my side. I only rolled my eyes before Mr. Knight barked at us to get ready for the show to start. Erik's costumes were the spitting replica's like his were from the movie. Aunt Kiara used a glamour spell so people wouldn't see the actual scars on my husband's right side of his face. He did however have make-up scars that looked like the burns he had in the movie and which he still had.

"Are you ready for this?" Alyssa asked as the beginning of the show was about to start.

"Damn right" I said to her just as the music for the first act began to play. The curtains opened and the background that represented the present day Opera Populaire showed as Madame Giry, and Luke who played Raoul both past and present were on the stage. A girl named Amelia who was also a senior like us played Madame Giry. Luke looked uncomfortable in his wheelchair prop. The auction part went well before the chandelier was lit and then Phantom of the Opera overture began. The crowd began to clap as this happened. When it came time for me to go on the stage finally it became real. The rest of the play events went very well we all worked so hard to make perfect. After I sung "Think of Me" I knew the crowd was getting antsy to see their beloved Phantom as was I. Luke then left the stage as a younger Raoul while I continued to play Christine's part. Much to my displeasure I wore the same nighttime outfit the real Christine wore in the movie. The prop candles blew out and then Erik's voice began to ring out, as it did the audience clapped and whooped.

 _Insolent Boy  
This slave of fashion  
Basking in your glory  
Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor  
Sharing in my triumph_

I then added my voice to Erik's.

 _Angel I hear you  
Speak I listen  
Stay by my side  
Guide me  
Angel my soul was weak  
Forgive me  
Enter at last master_

 _Flattering young child  
You shall know me  
See why in shadow I hide  
Look at your face in the mirror_

I looked up to the very realistic prop mirror and Erik's face appeared in it.

 _I'm there inside!_

 _Angel of Music_  
 _Guide and Guardian_  
 _Grant to me your glory_  
 _Angel of Music_  
 _Hide no longer_  
 _Come to me strange angel_

Luke returned on stage and began to demand who it was talking to me as Raoul which made the crowd laugh a little.

 _I am your Angel of Music  
Come to me, Angel of Music_

The prop mirror then opened and when Erik was finally revealed there was a loud cheer from a lot of phantom fans. He held out his hand to me and I took it as rehearsed. It was good thing I watched the 25th anniversary DVD with Ramin Karimloo and Sierra Burgess because how they went down to the phantom's lair was the same. Fake mist and fog filled the fake stairways as Erik led me down to his lair. Lol.

 _In sleep he sang to me  
In dreams he came  
That voice which calls to me  
And speaks my name  
And do I dream again  
For now I find  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside my mind._

Instead of my mate having a torch he had a lantern which worked just as good. He then began to sing.

 _Sing once again with me  
Our strange duet  
My power over you  
Grows stronger yet  
And though you turn from me to glance behind  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside your mind_

There was no black stallion this time a few minutes later we would be in the boat. Sure enough the boat appeared and as practiced I got into it first, before Erik did the same and he used the oar that was to be used. The boat was moved thanks to our electronic guys and mist covered the whole stage floor.

 _Those who have seen your face  
Draw back in fear  
I am the mask you were_

 _It's me they hear_

Then as one my husband and I sang together.

 _Your spirit and my voice  
Your spirit and your voice  
In one combined  
In one combined  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside my mind  
Inside your mind_

 _In all your fantasies_  
 _You always knew_  
 _That man in mystery_

 _We're both in you_

 _And in this labyrinth_  
 _Where Night is blind_  
 _The Phantom of the Opera is here_  
 _The Phantom of the Opera is there_  
 _Inside my mind_  
 _Inside your mind_

The scenery changed and it became the infamous lair.

 _Sing my Angel of Music  
Here's there the Phantom of the Opera  
Sing for me!_

My voice rose as I sung this one annoying part of this song. Erik sang the same words he had used before and together our song was in perfect harmony. When it finally ended I was relieved. Then Music of the Night followed and the crowd was dead silent as Erik sang. I never kept my eyes off of him as he played his role perfectly like he was born to act. The scene went exactly like it did in the movie well until Erik revealed the mannequin with the wedding dress from the movie was showed looking like me. I then pretended to faint instead of actually doing it like last time. Erik caught me and he carried me over to the boat and he lay me into it and I felt him place his cape on me. When the song ended the crowd went bonkers.

After Luke and I sung "All I Ask of You" there was an intermission. I decided to go check on my husband to see how he was doing. I found him backstage talking with Michael.

"Hey" I said coming up to them.

"See you later" Mike said as he used his crutches to walk away. His surgery went well and it would seem the healing process was going faster than expected.

"How are you feeling?" I asked my mate.

"I had no idea this musical was so damn popular" Erik said. This got me to laugh and I pressed a kiss against his lips. I felt him smirk into the kiss and it seemed to calm him down.

"What were you talking about with Michael anyway you both seemed too secretive when I came over"

"You'll find out at the end of the play" was all Erik answered and I rolled my eyes.

The intermission lasted for about fifteen minutes before the play continued. I wasn't that big of a fan of the Masquerade scene. I hated the pink dress I wore since I hated the color so much. Erik looked dropped dead sexy in his red death outfit which was the same from the movie. Some girls actually wolf whistled and this made me chuckle. "Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again" was another mouthful and when the sword fight ensued there were hoots and hollers from both fans of Erik and Raoul cheering them on. Of course it ended with me fleeing with Luke like I was supposed to.

The next scene went by quickly and soon I was singing the first part of Past of No Return. When Erik entered the stage I looked back and was grateful he wasn't wearing that cloak that was worn in the musical, let me remind you I wore the same outfits Christine did in the movie. Both Erik and I sung in perfect harmony and by the time I was against his chest, with our hands on my waist. I shivered as Erik then rose them up like he did before and some girls wolf whistled.

 _Say you'll share with me one love  
One lifetime  
Lead me, save me from my solitude _

Erik caressed my neck and massaged it as he sung to me.

 _Say you want me here beside you_

I then pulled myself away from Erik and I looked into his eyes.

 _You ready to make things good?_ I asked him through our mating bond.

 _I hope I don't disappoint the audience_ Erik replied.

 _You won't My Sun and Stars_ I reassured my husband as he continued to sing.

 _Anywhere you go  
Let me go to  
Christine that's all I ask of_

I then pulled off the fake wig and mask and the pretend audience in the play all gasped. Erik played the angry phantom well. However instead of the chandelier being ruined, Erik grabbed my hand and the two of us rushed over to stage right, before fake flames were used. The next few scenes were intense and I was now ready for the play to end. Now Erik, Luke, and I were all singing in unison. Poor Luke had the fake noose around his neck, Erik wore that same hot outfit he wore in the film. The wedding dress I wore was the same, a perfect replica.

"I gave you my mind blindly" I told Erik.

"You try my patience make your choice" Erik replied before he pulled the rope and Luke made a fake gasp. I noticed the audience was on edge ready to see a personal fan favorite about to happen.

 _Pitiful Creature of Darkness  
What kind of life have you known  
_  
I shyly approached my husband my face turning red.

 _God give me courage to show you  
You are not alone!_

Then I pressed my lips against his and the beautiful music played in the background. There were a lot of cheers when I kissed Erik. In fact I didn't like it when it ended. The rest of the play followed and before I knew it was over with. Of course the entire cast went came upon stage for the audience to applaud them. Erik and I came onstage both hand in and hand and the two of us bowed. Erik received a large round of applause which I knew made him happy. However Mike suddenly came on stage and I shot Erik a WTF look. Mike took the microphone and did the usual speech of how grateful he was to work with such talented people, and he was thankful for Erik for filling in his role. Then my best friend called Alyssa over and Alyssa walked over to him.

Mike then told Alyssa that he loved her with all his heart and it was then he slowly went down to one knee and the whole audience began to hoot and holler. Erik and I began to clap as Mike asked Alyssa to marry him. Alyssa didn't dare hesitate to say yes and the two of them shared a loving kiss before they hugged. So it would appear they were true mates after all.  
 _  
Nice one My Sun and Stars_ I praised Erik.

 _Wasn't expecting that weren't you?_ Erik teased.

 _Nope not all_ I replied to my husband as we continued to clap for Alyssa and Mike. _  
_

**About time you propsed Mike!**


	16. It's Over Now,Our Music of The Night

**Here is the ending of Somewhere!**

 **Thanks you all who have read you guys rock!**

 **8 Months Later.**

 **Laurel's POV**

The play had continued for two more days before it ended. Erik continued to receive a lot of support and I knew my husband was happier than he'd had ever been in his life. I graduated from college and my pregnancy went smoothly. However I was going to wait for awhile before I would go after jobs in the Performing Arts. In fact it was actually New Year's Eve and it was my due date. I was ready to have my child out of me because I was sick of being pregnant. The last trimester was a bitch because my appetite had increased. Erik decided to teach young students of our pack the ways of music since it was what he loved. At the moment I was resting my eyes with Erik reading a book before I smelled a change in my body. I was wearing blood red maternity pajama pants and a black tank top when I got out of bed and it was then I felt contractions.

"Is it time?" Erik inquired as he got out of bed. He was shirtless with dark blue pajama pants when he came over to me.

"Yes I think so" I replied. Erik then gently scooped me into my arms and he rushed me out of the room. My water broke during the ride to the hospital and the contractions kept getting closer and closer. By the time a room was ready for me, I wouldn't be surprised if I was already dilated enough to have the baby. But much to my dismay I wasn't. So the long hours of labor lasted through the night.

"Geez I wish she would just come out already" I growled as I ate some food. Food actually helped delivering the pup more smoothly. Erik wore a dark blue button down shirt with black pants and boots. The glamour spell thanks to Aunt Kiara was in effect. Mom was sound asleep in the chair nearby while Erik sat next to me in another chair.

"He or she will come when they are ready Moon of My Life" Erik said.

"Easier for you to say love, you don't have to carry our pup for nine months and then go through labor" I replied back to my mate in annoyance.

"I was just teasing Laurel" Erik said as he stood up. He brushed a kiss against my forehead and it was then Michelle came in to check me.

When she told me I was fully dilated I actually whooped and this woke Mom up. Mom scolded me for almost making her miss the birth of her grandchild. While Mom held one leg, Erik held the other before I began to start pushing. To be honest pushing wasn't as painful as was the contractions. I must have had nerves of steel because I once did not scream bloody murder as I pushed. Of course I would need to rest between pushes, but they would only last for a few minutes. Finally after almost 14 hours of labor my pup was born.

"Damn" I said as the afterbirth was out of me.

"You did well Moon of My Life" Erik told me.

Mom was over where Michelle and the nurses were cleaning up my child.

"Well what is it don't keep me in the dark" I ordered the OB-GYN.

"Just a second Alpha" Mom growled back. Her growl made Erik chuckle and a second later Mom took the baby into her arms and came over to me and Erik.

"You two have a daughter"

"I knew it" Erik said as he smiled.

"You hold her first My Sun and Stars"

Erik shot me a nervous look but I nodded in encouragement and Mom handed over Lyanna to him. Immediately he began to tear up at the sight of our beautiful child.

"Does she have scarring?" I asked him.

"Not one scar, she's perfect" Erik reassured me as smiled at me. I could tell he was really emotional about this, but yet he was thrilled to have a child who would not inherit his deformed face. Erik pressed a kiss against our daughter's head before he handed her over to me. Instinct took over as Lyanna was placed into my arms.

At the first sight of my daughter I started to tear up myself, she was beautiful. I could sense the vampire and werewolf genes within her, as well as some of her human side she got from her father. As though she knew I held her, Lyanna's eyes opened to reveal Erik's eye color. I had a feeling they would remain that way. I smiled at her and I then placed a kiss against her soft forehead. Erik then bent down and his lips met with mine. This is how our story ends with the Phantom of the Opera falling in love with a woman who yielded two bloodlines of vampire and werewolf alike, of how the two of us looked past our obstacles, how our love overcame time and space. And lastly how it would continue to last until the end of time.

It's over the now

Our Music of the Night

 **Gawww!**

 **That's what I call a perfect ending!**

 **A new Phantom story is in the works called "Saria's Song"**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
